Forever and Ever
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: To the depths of Hell. That was how far I'd go for him; my friend and savior. The thing is, when I said that, I didn't mean it literally. And when I vowed to protect him, I was expecting muggers, not demons. Oc/?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome fellow Devils and Realist fans! I honestly think this fanbase deserves a lot more stories, since it is such an amazing anime/manga, and I can't help but write for it! :)**

**BTW: The character's name Milo is pronounced like my-low.**

**I do not own MODR**

**Without further ado, I bring to you,**

**A Marshmellowtime Productions...**

* * *

**Forever and Ever**

_Chapter One:_

Of Demons and Overprotective Maids

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Footsteps echoed along the never ending corridors._

_Sandaled feet making a faint click with every step as the palace worker made their way towards their destination. Heterochromatic eyes scrunched up as a yawn left the tired servant's lips._

"_Solomon..." The girl called, opening the doors to a larger room and gazing around the crowded study, overflowed with books and papers of all sorts. "Solomon?"_

_There was a muffled reply and the servant blinked, turning to one of the other doors in the study and pushing it open. "Solomon?"_

"_Ah, Cy!" The golden haired blonde whirled around, emerald jewels for eyes positively beaming. "Perfect timing! You can meet my latest companion!"_

_Cyrus blinked, feeling her shoulders slump as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the man before her in faint amusement. "Another one?"_

_Solomon gave her a bright smile as he shifted slightly, revealing the latest 'companion' at his side._

_Spiky ebony hair glistened in the faint sunlight as a breeze rustled through the open room. Cyrus glanced up to meet dark maroon eyes bordering a faint amethyst color. The tall, muscular male stared back at her, his brows slightly furrowed and lips pulled back into a slight frown, though his eyes glinted in curiosity._

"_Grand Duke of Hell," Solomon began, smiling that charming smile of his as his eyes glistened. "Dantalion."_

_Cyrus took a few steps forward, eyes never leaving Dantalion's as the demon tilted his head back slightly, looking faintly uncertain._

"_He doesn't seem that grand." Cyrus admitted finally with a sigh, putting a hand to her chin as she looked the male up and down. "Kind of scruffy if you ask me."_

"_What?" Dantalion's eye twitched in annoyance as he growled at the girl. "You speak pretty highly for a human, wench."_

"_Ah, that's no way to win me over." Cyrus sniffed, promptly turning to an amused Solomon, a smile returning to her face. "Where is Sitri by the way? I've baked him some more of those sweets he's so fond of."_

"_Hey! Don't just ignore me!" Dantalion snapped, his fingers twitching as he glared at the brown haired girl. "And how can a servant like you speak to Solomon so easily?"_

"_It's all right, Dantalion." Solomon smiled, placing a gentle hand on the demon's shoulder. "Cyrus is a friend. I've known her for a very long time."_

"_So beat it." Cyrus sneered, causing Dantalion to round on the girl, his fingers clenching,_

"_Why you—"_

"_Dantalion." Solomon began, and the demon halted, glancing to the blonde before giving the brunette one last scalding glare._

_Cyrus smirked triumphantly, but that only lasted for a few seconds before Solomon gave his friend a reprimanding stare. The brown haired servant sighed, ruffling her mess of hair and crossing her arms over her chest. "Sorry."_

_Dantalion huffed almost haughtily. "Whatever."_

"_I wasn't apologizing to you." Cyrus stated flatly, giving Dantalion a blank stare as the demon fumed, the tips of his pointed ears dusting a light red._

"_Why you—"_

_Cyrus snorted rolling a pair of red and blue eyes and causing Dantalion to stare at her, wide eyed as she swept by them, brushing gently against Solomon for a moment before she went off in search for the fair haired demon._

"_That is just her way of showing she approves of you," Solomon shook his head, glancing to the girl for a moment with a soft smile. "She will warm up to you eventually; she just has a protective streak."_

"_Why do you need a wench like her around?" Dantalion muttered, crossing his arms over his chest with an annoyed sigh. "Not much respect from what I've seen."_

"_Cyrus is a bit more difficult then most women of this age," Solomon admitted, smiling fondly. "But you will do well to watch over her, Dantalion."_

"_Only if it is a command." Dantalion answered; looking to the man he had sworn his oath to. "Why?"_

"_She is my, as well as yours, and the rest of my Pillars most loyal companion." Solomon shut his eyes for a moment, opening them up as a sad look crossed through them._

"_Perhaps our only."_

* * *

Footsteps echoed along the never ending corridor.

Scuffed up leather shoes made soft clicks on the floor with every step as I made my way down the winding halls of Stratford school for boys. I ignored the curious stares and lingering gazes as I searched through the crowd for a familiar head of blonde hair.

"William..." I called out, listening to the echo of my voice. "William?"

I spared a glance out one of the hallway windows, spotting a pair of blue and red eyes staring back at me, a slightly tanned face framed by dark brown hair choppily cut and uneven. I shook my head at my reflection, covering up my left blue eye first and then the red right eye, wondering what it would look like if I wasn't heterochromatic.

There was a sudden flash of golden blonde hair down the hall and I perked up, spotting the familiar frame of my so-called master and grinned, running to catch up with him.

"William!" I chirped, sliding to a steady halt as I walked beside him. "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh, Milo." William blinked, emerald eyes glancing to me for a moment. "I was checking the test scores."

I paled slightly, covering myself up with a laugh. "Really now? I'm sure you were at the top as always!"

"Of course!" William beamed, smiling brightly for a moment before his mood turned sour, and he turned his head to me in faint annoyance, eye twitching. "Although, I happened to catch your name on the list."

"My, look at the time!" I exclaimed, pulling out the silver pocket watch chained to my belt loop. "Kevin is probably waiting for us at home, we really should be going—"

"Last on the list _again_, Milo?" William exclaimed and I laughed nervously, ruffling the back of my head.

"...sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it." William snapped, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. "You have a reputation to uphold as an employee for the Twining household you know. I can't have you last on the list nearly every time."

"I know, I know." I sighed, slumping slightly. "I'm sorry, Master William."

"If you can't keep the grades you shouldn't be going here." William continued, an almost pout on his face. "It's bad enough Uncle managed to weasel you in, but what do you expect to happen if you can't keep the grades? Everyone's watching you know, you're the only girl here."

"I'll work as a chef aid!" I answered simply, turning to the golden haired blonde with a smile. "Anything so I can continue protecting Master William! Besides, who cares if I'm a girl? Gender should hardly matter in my opinion."

"Gender is a very strong deciding factor in this day an age," William nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Young girls your age should be groomed to be married to a man of high status, a true way to bring pride and honor to your family."

"My only family is you and Kevin." I began quietly, feeling my lips turn upwards into a grin. "And I'd only get married if you wished it or on my own, Master William. Though I doubt any man would want a street rat with mixed breeding."

"I told you already—just William is fine." William corrected, his cheeks taking on that light pink tone when he got embarrassed by something. "I can't have you following me everywhere calling me Master; people will get the wrong idea. And stop referring to yourself so distastefully, you work as my maid, not as some lowly thief or street dog."

I blinked at William for a moment, slightly touched by his words before a soft smile touched my lips. I took a step closer to him and beamed. "Okay, _William_."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the blonde huffed childishly, crossing his arms tight to his chest as he continued to mutter things about incompetent maids and something about his tuition.

Michelangelo...was it Running? No...Runaway? I think that's right. Michelangelo Runaway was what I believed to be my name. But I usually go by Milo, since Michelangelo is such a mouthful.

I worked as an unofficial maid of the Twining household. Though with William's uncle's help, I was allowed to enroll at Stratford's all-boys school as William's servant and guardian of sorts, although I was more of a dormitory housekeeper than student. I had to pay my tuition though, so I usually did the cleaning jobs and helped the chef out when preparing the meals to cover the high end fees.

William and Kevin had been kind enough to pick me up off the streets and give me a home, and in return, I swore to William that I would stay by his side no matter what to repay my debt.

_Thinking about it now..._I felt an almost bitter smile touch my lips as I shook my head, sighing quietly. _That sounds so cliché._

A chill ran up my spine and I paused, tilting my head slightly and turning to glance behind me. There was an unsettling air blowing around and I narrowed my eyes, not liking the ominous feel.

My imagination?

"Oi," I blinked, glancing up as William tapped his foot impatiently, a few feet ahead of me. "We don't have all day you know."

I swiped the worried frown off my face and beamed at William, following at his heels. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

Holding back the worried frown that threatened to breach my face, I reached into my shirt and pulled out the silver key, woven in with vine like designs. It was the only thing I had of the life I never knew. I gently pressed the key to my lips and tucked it back into my shirt, ignoring the constant chill creeping up my spine.

Something didn't feel right.

* * *

"Hello, the master's home!" William called, and I listened, hearing his voice echo around the empty front of the Twining household. "Kevin! Isn't anybody here?"

"That's odd." I murmured, gazing around thoughtfully. "Normally this place is swarming."

"Young Master William! Milo!" William and I turned, meeting the surprised lavender eyed stare of William's butler Kevin. "When did you two return?"

"Couldn't you come meet me at the gate?" William complained, facing the servant with an annoyed look on his face. "Do you realize what a long walk it is from the gate to here?"

"You should work on your stamina, Young Master." Kevin answered simply, a small smile on his face as William flushed.

"Quiet, you! I don't need stamina. I have the kind of brain that should be a protected national treasure!" William retorted, adjusting the collar of his coat huffily.

"Kevin!" I cast the dark brown haired butler a warm smile. "How have you been? Did you miss us?"

"Of course," Kevin smiled warmly as well. "I assume watching over the Young Master wasn't too much of a hassle?"

"Of course!" I beamed, holding an arm off and flexing the nonexistent muscles. "None of those high end momma's boys can beat a former street rat!"

Kevin chuckled, ruffling my head affectionately. "I hope you didn't cause too much trouble though."

I felt my face pale slightly as I laughed nervously, feeling his grip on my head tighten slightly. "O-Of course not! I was a star student."

"She had to write three hundred lines of Latin and spent about a day's worth of hours visiting the detention room." William supplied flatly and I flinched, turning to William with wide eyes.

"William! You're not supposed to rat me out!" I felt my lips twitch into a pout as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Besides, the upperclassmen asked for it. Snobby jerks."

There was a gentle swat to the back of my head and I yelped, cradling my head in my hands as I turned to the wavy haired butler, eyes wide. "What was that for?"

"Milo!" Kevin scolded, a disapproving frown marring his normally gentle features. "You told me that you would stop such unladylike behavior and act much more appropriately. What did I say about getting into senseless fights and respecting your teachers?"

"Ah~ But being a girl is so boring." I sighed, feeling my shoulders slump. "And they all started it first."

"Honestly," Kevin sighed, shaking his head and moving the basket of vegetables to his other arm. "What am I going to do with you?"

Wait, vegetables?

"Those clothes..." William began, taking a second glance at Kevin's appearance, seeming to have noticed the same thing that I did. "Why are you working out in the fields? You're our house steward."

"I'm afraid..." Kevin began, turning his head the other way as a worried look crossed his features, "there's been a bit of a situation."

I felt the corner of my lip twitch downwards and I narrowed my eyes slightly, following at William's heels as Kevin opened up the front door, stepping aside to let us in. "You see, Master Barton, your uncle, made some bad investments and went bankrupt."

"Bankrupt?" William echoed, his emerald eyes widening as Kevin walked forward.

"Since your mother and father passed away, your uncle has been managing the family's fortune." Kevin explained, turning to face William. "In other words, nearly everything has been taken by debt collectors."

William shot forward and I watched, listening to the sound of doors opening as he hastily made his way around the manor. I hummed thoughtfully, eyeing the spacious rooms and empty foyers with curious eyes.

"As you can see, we've been cleaned out." Kevin began, eyeing the empty room as well. "Fortunately, we managed to keep the house..."

"What..." William began, shaking silently and I gave him a worried look, reaching a hand out. "What of my grand and glorious future?"

I blinked, dropping my hand and rolling my eyes as William shut the door gloomily. "And what of my uncle?"

"He's disappeared." Kevin answered immediately. "Knowing him, I'm sure he's in no danger."

"Indeed." William sighed before growing rigid and I caught the look of realization in his eyes. "What about the other servants?"

"Everyone except Milo and me has left." Kevin responded quietly, a slightly sad look coming into his lavender eyes.

"Man, you really can't rely on people these days." I sighed, shaking my head sadly. "Nothing left and they leave you in seconds. At least people on the streets stick with you or flat out tell you if they're going to leave."

"Right..." William began, looking down at the floor with a troubled gaze. "It's not like I can pay their salaries." William turned his gaze upwards, giving me a small smile and tapping his fist against Kevin lightly. "I guess you're free, too."

"I have no intention of leaving." Kevin smiled softly, lifting William's hand in his own and bowing lightly. "The Cecil family has served the Twining's for generations. I shall remain ever at your side."

"I owe my life to you," I began quietly, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. "I promised to stay by your side and I intend to stick to my word."

"Kevin... Milo..." William smiled, his eyes softening. "Thank you."

"It's not like I have anywhere else to go," I muttered, turning my gaze away. "You probably wouldn't last very long on the streets without me, anyways."

"It's nothing." Kevin smiled, shaking his head and I cast the brown haired male a soft look, happy to have him to help William out.

"Besides, I'm staking everything on that big brain of yours!" Kevin beamed, a sharp glint in his eye. "Please grow up to make a fortune off of bribes!"

"What am I, your lotto ticket?" William muttered, sweat dropping at Kevin's excited face. His eyes suddenly widened and William turned on his heel. "That's right, my tuition! If I can't pay, I'll have to quit school!"

I blinked in realization, following behind William as he searched through drawers and closets, trying to find anything of value. I furrowed my brows, turning to Kevin. "Did they touch the servant's quarters?"

Kevin shook his head. "They were instructed to leave that alone since the belongings were the servants, not the households."

"So my stuff should still be there," I mused, grinning faintly as I turned to William. "I'm not sure how much I have saved up, but I have some money hidden in one of the book sin my nightstand you could have."

"But, Milo!" William whirled around, his eyes wide at me. "I'm not going to resort to taking money from you—"

"You're not taking it." I corrected, waving my hand at him. "I'm giving it to you. I shouldn't have been getting paid anyway; being able to live here was enough."

"Milo..." William began, his eyes softening as he stared at me for a moment. I gave him a reassuring smile and William shook his head, turning to Kevin with new found vigor. "Kevin. Do you know if there's anything like a hidden safe or secret room? Maybe a hidden door?"

"Come now," Kevin shook his head, smiling faintly. "This isn't a fairy tale, such things..."

* * *

"_Do _exist." I muttered; sweat dropping as I stared up the winding staircase we had descended from, the only light coming from the lantern Kevin held.

"I had no idea there was a door like this in the basement." Kevin supplied, his eyes equally surprised upon the appearance of the wooden door.

I flinched at the sudden creak coming from the door and swallowed, tugging at the collar of my button down nervously. "Hey...Why don't we go back up? I'm sure we can find something else of value to sell or something..."

"Scared already, Milo?" William questioned, turning around with a sly glint in his eye. "I thought you were going to stay by my side? Well, you can go back up if you want."

I glanced back up the stairway, the looming darkness kept at bay by Kevin's lantern. I felt a shudder run through me at the thought and I coughed, standing up straighter. "W-Well, s-someone has to be here to p-protect you f-f-from g-g-ghosts!"

"Ghosts don't exist." William replied flatly, rolling his eyes. "You're just being paranoid."

"I really wish I was like you sometimes..." I muttered, nearly jumping as something shifted in the dark. "D-Did you hear that?"

"It's nothing." William replied in annoyance, turning back to me. "Really, Milo, you're such a scaredy cat."

"Am not!" I snapped, balling my hands into fists and straightening up my back, swallowing the nervous feeling filling up my stomach. "See? I'm not scared. Nope. Not at all."

William rolled his eyes before turning back to face the door eyeing it carefully. He placed his hands against the front and pushed, the hard wooden door failing to budge under his push.

William tsked, stepping back and rolling his shoulders. I blinked at him curiously while Kevin furrowed his brows. "What are you doing?"

"If it won't open, I'll break it down." William answered simply and before I could offer to do it myself, the blonde was charging forward, throwing all of his weight into his shoulder.

There was a distinctive _clink _and I felt my eyes widened, sliding forward to catch William as the door swung open.

"Young Master!" Kevin cried, setting the lantern down and coming to help me prop William up. "That was reckless!"

"You okay?" I questioned, swiping the some dirt and wood off of his shoulders and William nodded, cringing slightly as he brought a hand up to his head.

"Look, you're bleeding!" Kevin continued, taking on the mother hen mode as I gingerly took William's hand, tearing off a piece of my shirt to make a makeshift bandage.

"It's just a scrape." William brushed him off, holding his hand out as a trail of blood dripped down the side, hitting the floor.

I blinked, feeling the hair along my neck rise as a cold wind swept through the room, the floor beginning to illuminate in a crystal amethyst glow. My eyes shot to the floor in surprise as the cold wind grew stronger, whipping my hair about and trails of smoke seemed to rise from the ground.

William quickly stood and I took a protective step in front of him, Kevin standing beside me as he threw and arm out to cover the both of us as the wisps of smoke grew, whipping about.

"What the hell is this?" I muttered, bringing an arm up to cover my face from the rough onslaught, catching sight of a strange symbol etched into the ground. "A summoning circle?"

"We finally meet, bearer of Solomon's soul." A haughty voice called out, as a figure seemed to appear amidst the chaos. I felt my back grow rigid and I paused, craning my head upwards to make shape of the figure standing in the center of the circle.

"Wh-Who are you?" William exclaimed, taking a step forward as the smoke cleared and the man in the center of the room smirked.

"Surely you haven't forgotten me?" Dark amethyst orbs glinted in the dark lighting of the room and I flinched, a sharp pain shooting through my head for a moment as I faced the strange man that had suddenly appeared.

He was tall, with spiky, dark ebony locks parting down the right side of his face to scarcely cover his eye. Earrings adorned both his ears and were pointed at the tip, a long maroon and black tunic coming down over white boots.

The stranger shot an arm out, flaring his dark maroon cape behind him as he stared hard at William. "I am Dantalion, Grand Duke of the thirty-six armies of Hell, and the most suitable candidate to rule over all Hell!"

The pointed tips of fangs appeared through his smirk as he narrowed his eyes. "Now, elect me!"

I blinked, feeling my mouth slacken as the man stood in all his glory, the light from the summoning circle enveloping him as he smirked, his presence seeming to engulf the room.

"What?"

* * *

"So... My ancestor was King Solomon, who subjugated seventy-two demons and called them his pillars, and sealed them in some vessel, you say?' William questioned, taking a calm sip of his tea as this 'Dantalion' nodded.

"That's right."

"Sorry. I haven't read much of the Bible." William sighed, leaning back into the cushioned chair, Kevin at his side and eyeing this so-called demon distastefully. "Is that from the New Testament?"

"King Solomon was in the Old Testament." Kevin supplied, smiling gently at William.

I felt my eye twitch, crossing my arms tightly to my chest as I sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the slight ache in the back of my head as I stared hard at the demon on the floor.

"Damn it!" Dantalion exclaimed, slamming his feet against the floor through his binds as he moved back and forth. "If you weren't the elector, I'd steal your soul this instant!"

"Silence, unlawful intruder." William ordered and Dantalion recoiled, paling slightly.

I felt my hackles rise at the earlier comment and I practically hissed at the intruder, sticking close to the chair William sat in. Dantalion spared me a glance a moment, narrowing his eyes slightly as his lip twitched down into a frown. "Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that!" I snapped, glaring hard at the demon. "Who do you think you are barging into our home spouting random nonsense?"

"I already told you!" Dantalion growled, struggling against his binds as he slammed his foot angrily to the floor. "I am Dantalion! Grand Duke of the thirty six armies of Hell—"

"Grand Duke?" I scoffed, striding forward and leaning down to his level, eyeing him up and down. Dantalion blinked, moving his head back slightly as he stared hard at me, his eyes momentarily flickering with something akin to confusion.

"You don't look that grand to me."

"Why you—" Dantalion roared, making some failed attempt at lunging forward. "I can steal your soul you know, wench! Untie me and see who's laughing!"

"I'd like to see you try." I sneered, already categorizing this man into my 'not like' list as a stubborn fringe of hair fell over part of my face, faintly covering my left eye.

It probably wasn't in my best interest to get on the bad side of this guy, demon or not. And normally I wasn't _this _bad towards others—I mean, sure I had a little bit (a lot) of trouble letting people in... But something about his presence irked me, like he instantly rubbed me the wrong way even though we had just met moments ago.

It felt a little...nostalgic?

Dantalion growled, glaring hard at me until I brought a hand up, brushing the lock of hair out of my face. His body suddenly grew rigid and I flinched, finding his face a lot closer than before as he studied me, his eyes searching my face almost desperately. "You..."

I blinked, finding myself unable to tear my gaze from his for a moment, feeling a sharp pain in the back of my head as my breath paused in my throat, Dantalion's eyes searching mine intensely. His brows furrowed and his lips parted and he was looking at me in confusion.

_I know you_.

Dantalion suddenly let out a surprised grunt of pain, and I felt myself being yanked backwards. I glanced up, Kevin brushing his hand off onto his vest as he gave me a reprimanding stare. "Milo, you should know better than to talk to criminals."

"Criminal?" Dantalion exclaimed looking at Kevin incredulously. "Just listen to me! We demons live in a hierarchical society just like humans! The emperor, Lucifer, rules over Hell. He is served by the seven demon kings, who are served by twenty-four demon dukes, and so forth. The only one who can choose a new king to rule in His Highness Lucifer's place is the elector granted authority by His Highness!"

"I see." William commented quietly, setting down his cup of tea and I blinked, turning around and cringing slightly at his rather friendly smile. "Is that all you wish to say?"

Dantalion blinked. "Eh?"

"Oi! What's the meaning of this!" Dantalion shouted, flailing this way and that against the ropes as the two police officers held him back. "How dare you treat a demon duke—"

"Ridiculous." William sighed, shaking his head. "Did you really expect me to believe all that blather about Hell and Solomon and whatnot? Vile con artist."

"What'd you call me?" Dantalion roared, thrashing against the floor as he snapped his head up to glare at William.

"I'm so sorry." Kevin smiled, tilting his head to the side. "The Young Master is a hard-line realist with a love for modern science."

"There is nothing in this world that can't be explained with a formula." William began calmly, waving his hand in annoyance. "Honestly, I thought I'd find something I could make money off of, and all I get is this useless bum."

"You impertinent... You capture the great Dantalion and then have the gall to call me useless?" Dantalion growled, his eye twitching in disbelief as he stared hard at William who nodded.

"That's right. The only thing I need right now is tuition for next semester, and that's it." William answered flatly and I gave my friend and employer and slightly exasperated yet awed look.

"I don't know if I should be worried that money is what you care about..." I breathed, rubbing my head as Dantalion growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Just listen to what I—gah!" I blinked, watching the leather shoe clatter to the floor as Dantalion slumped backwards, completely knocked out as the two officers began to drag him away.

"Nice shot." I praised William, Dantalion dragged out of sight and that pounding ache in the back of my head was near nonexistent now.

"Such nonsense." William muttered with a sigh, putting his hands on his hips as his eyes narrowed. "Still... What he did earlier... I'm going to go check it out."

I froze, following behind William as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Y-You mean you're going to go back d-down there?"

"If you're scared stay up here. Let's go, Kevin." William replied flatly and I flinched, grasping onto the back of his shirt and straightening up my back.

"I'm not scared! I have to b-be there to protect you if a-another demon c-c-comes!" I answered hastily, sucking in a deep breath as William rolled his eyes.

"There are no such things as demons."

"If he's not a demon," I began quietly, eyeing the etched symbols on the floor. "He's one hell of a magician."

* * *

"What kind of trick did he use?" William murmured, tapping against the solid ground as he pressed his ear to listen. "There must be a secret room under the floor somewhere. It'd be too expensive to dig up though."

"And he was just waiting till someone opened the door?" I questioned, ruffling my head as I crouched beside William, Kevin peering over our shoulders. "That seems a bit off."

William's eyes suddenly widened and he stood up on his knees, turning to Kevin. "Kevin, didn't my father have a ring he was really protective of?"

Kevin stiffened and I frowned, watching the steward curiously as Kevin turned his head slightly to the side. "Young Master, that ring..."

"Don't tell me they took that too?"

"No." Kevin shook his head, and I blinked at the edge in his eyes, the almost worn look on his face.

"Kevin?" William began and I froze, whipping my head around as a chill ran up my spine.

A mass of black and dark colors lunged forward, brushing by me and sending me to the floor as Kevin suddenly cried out to William. My eyes widened as William suddenly flew by me and I lunged, grabbing onto one of his legs as the swirling mass of dark colors began to engulf us.

"Young Master! Milo!" Kevin exclaimed and I grimaced, struggling hard against eh binds that wrapped around William and attempted to shove me back.

Something wrapped around my neck and I gagged, struggling against he sudden bind as I felt myself tugged downwards, darkness enveloping my view as the basement room faded away.

_William. _I struggled to crane my head around, catching sight of William somewhere behind me and hearing him curse against the binds. I lunged a bit forward, latching onto the bottom of his pant leg as a light flared before us and I shut my eyes, bracing for the worst.

Something flashed before my eyes and I pried my eyes open, stiffening at the sudden barrage of pictures and voices that were unfamiliar to me.

Weren't they?

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Ah, don't worry! I'll be fine!"_

"_Where is she?"_

"_I need to tell you something."_

"_I..."_

My eyes snapped wide open as a sharp pain seared through my head, causing me to clutch it in pain as I screwed my eyes shut, the images blurring and the voices mixing together, making it impossible to distinguish.

_Make it stop_. I clutched my head tighter; feeling like my heart would burst at the sudden flurry of emotions. _What is this? Make it stop. Make it stop!_

The air was suddenly knocked out of me and I opened my eyes, blinking at the feel of cool, solid ground beneath me. I sucked in a deep breath, ignoring the ache in my muscles and propping myself up on my arm, gazing about through the blinding light.

_What was that? _I rubbed my head gingerly, all remains of the earlier pain and images gone. Nothing left but a small twist of nostalgia in my chest. _Did I see my life flash before my eyes?_

_Life... _My eyes grew wide and I scrambled to get up, whipping my head around. "William? William? William!"

"I'm right here." Came a tired huff and I whirled around relief engulfing my chest as I spotted William sitting in front of me, a slightly cross look on his face.

"William!" I rushed forward, dropping to my knees and examining the blonde before me. "Are you all right? Did you get hurt? Is anything—"

"I'm fine." William sighed, rubbing his back as he stood and I followed, hovering about him carefully. "What about you? Are you all right?"

"Me?" I paused, momentarily stunned by this question and William rolled his eyes.

"Of course. As your employer I have to take care of my employees you know. It would look bad if you got hurt on the job." William answered, rubbing the back of his head in a slightly frustrated manner. "Did you get hurt?"

"I'm fine." I answered, a small smile that I saved for him etching onto my face. "I've been through worse than this."

William paused at the last comment before brushing himself off, standing at his full height—which was only a bit taller than me—and gazing about. "Where are we?"

I glanced around what looked to be an entrance room and paused, feeling my brows furrow as I took in the odd sculptures standing by the large doorway. Trails of dust from our landing flew up and I tapped the hard tiled floor beneath, frowning slightly. "Someone's house?"

"My, my. What rare visitors we have here." A voice mused and William and I turned to face the owner.

"...a goat?" William questioned and I felt my eye twitch, mouth slightly agape at the sight of the black _furred _goat in what looked to be a butler's outfit. The goat stared at us curiously and I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling my gut twist nervously.

_What the hell was going on?_

"Oh, a costume party, right?" William supplied, touching his chin thoughtfully and I sweat dropped. "But why is there a costume party under my basement?"

William's realist's tendencies never ceased to amaze me when something like this was literally staring us dead in the face.

I personally was a faint believer in the mythical, and not really religious. So while my mind tried to catch up with what was _actually _probably happening, William was looking for some formula to explain this.

There was a momentary pause and I glanced to William worriedly, wondering if he'd finally broken down.

"I'm dreaming!" William exclaimed, clapping his hands together in realization and I sighed, rubbing my head.

"You have a talent for coming to the easiest conclusion." The goat butler observed and William flinched, narrowing his eyes. "Sir William Twining and Lady...?"

"Milo." I supplied, eyeing the goat butler carefully. When he continued to wait I let out a sigh. "Runaway. Milo Runaway."

The goat nodded. "And Lady Milo Runaway. Have you come to call on my master?"

"Master?" William echoed and the goat nodded.

"Yes, sir. The Phenomenal Grand Duke of Hell, His Excellency Dantalion." The goat answered and I sweat dropped, rubbing the back of my head as an image of the ebony haired demon entered my mind.

"The costume buffoon?" William questioned incredulously.

_What a mouthful. _I mused, feeling a note of distaste in my mouth at the thought what we were in _his _home.

Wait.

I gave the room one quick glance around, taking detailed note of the odd statues. Despite the fact that the room seemed bright and well kept, there was an off feeling about the place—almost depressing.

_Don't tell me. _I paled, looking back to the goat as he motioned for William and me to follow him as he led us down a corridor. _If this guy really is some sort of talking goat and Dantalion is a demon...and this is his house... doesn't that mean...?_

_WE'RE IN HELL_? I felt an arrow drive through my chest as I stuck at William's heels, doing my best to remain calm upon this discovery. _I must be imagining things, think like William! We can't be in Hell, we're human! We'd have to be dead or demons to be in Hell right? This can't be right. But how did we get here then? This doesn't make any sense! Dang it! Why couldn't I think like William? I wouldn't be stressing out over all this—_

"Please have a seat," The goat butler gestured towards a finely furnished table. "I will return with some refreshments and snacks—is tea all right with you?"

"Tea is fine." William answered slowly, gazing about as I gave the goat a quick nod and he went off to what was probably the kitchen.

I have the fine dining room a once over and let out a low whistle, earning a disapproving look from William. "Pretty nice place."

"I suppose the con artist has some class." William admitted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Still, I don't understand how we got here..."

"About that..." I sweat dropped, wondering how to put this in a way William might possibly understand. "William... I think we might just be—"

"Why would my basement be connected the costume buffoon's?" William wondered and I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. William was too tough a nit for me to crack when it came to his beliefs.

"Here you are, Sir William and Lady Milo." Several platters were placed before us and lifted and I felt my mouth water at the sudden storm of sweet aromas.

Platters upon platters of cakes and sweet buns and other desserts were placed gently together. I stared at the food, aware of the sudden grumble from my stomach. William stared at the cake before him curiously and took a small bite, his eyes widening as a pleased look curled over his face. "This is better than my chef's!"

"I am honored and humbled by your approval." The goat replied quietly, and I set a small cake onto my plate, taking a bite of the cream frosted delicacy.

_Is this what the food in Hell is like? _I wondered wistfully, feeling my toes curl in pleasure at the burst of flavor in my mouth. "This _is _good." I mumbled around a mouthful and the goat nodded, what looked like a smile appearing on his animalistic features.

"But why is my basement connected to that costume buffoon's?" William repeated the question, this time to the goat. "Is there some kind of secret passage?"

"No, not exactly." The goat answered, folding his hands together in front of him.

"Oh, also," William faced the goat, putting his fork down. "If you're that man's butler, tell him not to set foot in my house again. He did nothing but ramble about nonsense. It was infuriating."

_Is it all really? _I felt a frown touch my lips and I stared at the half eaten cake, suddenly loosing my appetite. _What does this all mean? William being the Elector? A descendant of Solomon? What's going on? Why him?_

"It sounds as though you didn't believe him..." The goat murmured thoughtfully. "There are numerous fractions within Hell, each with its own candidate to become the representative ruler of Hell."

I took this in thoughtfully; taking into account what this meant William was now getting involved with. "A turf war?"

"That's a bit blunt, but yes." The goat raised his arms in a shrug.

"But if they're talking about replacements, what is the current ruler doing? Does he have nothing to say?" William questioned.

"The current emperor of Hell, His Highness Lucifer, is currently in a deep slumber." The goat answered calmly. "The higher a demon's rank in Hell, the longer they must sleep."

"And you need a representative ruler until he wakes up." William concluded, bringing the cup of tea to his lips.

"You don't believe me." The goat commented, and William sighed.

"I'm a realist who loves science. Demons, you say? Silliness. Who in this day and age still believes in demons—"

The air in the room seemed to drop for a split second and I felt my eyes widened as chunks of debris scattered around us. Wind whipped my hair to the side and I blinked slowly, staring at the place where the table had once been.

"Umm..." William glanced down to the broken tea cup in his hand. "What just happened?"

"Hi~" A cheerful voice called out and I flinched, snapping my gaze upwards and taking in the sight of the rather tacky fashioned man with a large hat over his head, pale lavender hair curling into a dark blue at the tips and a blue tattoo running down his eye. "Pardon the intrusion~"

_...what on earth? _I found myself standing up automatically, standing protectively by William's chair as the goat crossed his arms over his chest. "Gilles de Rais. My apologies, but the master is currently out."

"Is he now?" The over dressed man pondered and I swallowed the lump in my throat, hearing a familiar ring to the name. "What a shame."

High heeled boots clicked against the rubble and I tensed as the man neared, a hand on his hip. "I thought today would be the day I'd get to destroy His Excellency's soul and raise my standings."

I held back the snarl in my throat as the man leaned over, eyeing William curiously, and a glint in his eye. "Oya~ A human, you're human, yes? How nostalgic. What brings you here? Was the leader of us Nephilim, Dantalion, getting homesick?"

I narrowed my eyes at Gilles and he blinked slowly, turning his gaze to me as a smirk curled over his lips. "Or did he perhaps want a bed warmer for himself? I must warn you, I've heard he's quite rough in bed~"

I resisted the urge to lunge at the girly man in front of me and narrowed my eyes coldly as he continued to smirk, bringing a gloved hand to his lips as he let out a royal laugh. "Oh? He likes the feisty ones now, does he? How cute~ Virgin souls are always the best, I suppose. But..."

I glared hard at Gilles as he sniffed the air, his eyes darkening slightly as he rubbed his chin. "You have an odd smell to you..."

"What are you?" William spat, touching my balled fist lightly and I sucked in a breath, holding back the urge to try and fight a fight I knew I most likely wouldn't win. "A new kind of terrorist?"

Gilles blinked, eyes the color of his hair turning away as he began to walk away as well. "Well, if he's not here, he's not here." I felt a trickle of relief which quickly disappeared as Gilles turned, a smirk on his lips. "I'll just take this boy instead."

There was a resonating _snap _and I whipped my head around at William's surprised cry. My eyes widened as he slowly grew higher in the air, acting on impulse I lunged, wrapping my arms around his waist in an attempt to tug him down.

"Did he put you up to this?" The goat questioned, crouching in a defensive position as his eyes narrowed.

I pried an eye open and felt the air leave my lungs at the sight of the ground several feet below us. I felt my gaze grow dizzy and I clung tighter to William, realizing he was the only thing keeping me up.

"It's only been four hundred years since I died." Gilles grinned, touching his fingers to his lips. "We newcomers need to do whatever we can to increase our status."

A dark violet orb appeared in the palm of the goat butler's hand and Gilles narrowed his eyes. "Don't bother." My eyes widened as the man disappeared from view and William was yanked in my grip.

I turned my gaze upwards as Gilles wrapped an arm around William's neck, holding the blonde boy close to him. "If you want the boy back unharmed, tell Dantalion to meet me at Cocytus."

The ground was moving further and further away and I let out a growl, wrapping one arm around William's waist and using my free hand to swing it around, efficiently slamming it into Gilles' stomach.

The purpled eyed man narrowed his gaze and looked down at me distastefully. "Oh? I seemed to have picked up some unwanted baggage."

My eyes widened as he placed his palm over my head and smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously as I felt my chest tighten.

"Women should never try to be heroes." Gilles muttered coldly as his finger touched my forehead. "It never ends well."

There was an excruciating shot of pain that enveloped my whole body as a force of power slammed into me full on. I grit my teeth in pain as my grip slipped off of William, my eyes scrunching up against the burning sensation.

Air suddenly rushed up around me and I felt my hair come loose as the ground rushed up to meet me. I caught sight of William's horrified gaze and I clenched my fists, feeling my heart leap into my throat.

_Is this how I'm going to die? _I inwardly wailed, my hair whipping around and slapping me in the face. _I didn't even pay William back yet... am I this useless? He's about to be taken away by some demon!_

"Milo!" William shouted, stretching a hand out as if to reach for me even though I was far from his grip. "_Milo!_"

"I don't want to die!" I exclaimed, screwing my eyes shut as I braced for the impact of the hard ground beneath me.

I felt the air rush out of me as I landed in a pair of firm arms, cradling me close to the rough yet somewhat soft material of the maroon tunic. I blinked, my eyes widened as my gaze shot upwards, and for a split second, crimson eyes stared down at me. And despite the hard edge, they held an almost gentle look that held me captivated for a moment.

"I would never let you die." Dantalion murmured quietly, the words barely reaching my ears and I stared up at him in confusion. Even though he was looking at me, why did it feel like he was talking to someone else?

Dantalion searched my face for a moment, a slightly disappointed look flickering across his face before he snapped his gaze upwards, a low growl emitting from his throat.

"Take your hands..." Dantalion began darkly and my eyes widened as a vortex of flames suddenly swirled around us, forming into a cannon-like streak as it shot upwards. "Off of him!"

The burst of flames shot at Gilles, sending him flying through the air as William began to catch up with the ground. My eyes widened and I slipped from Dantalion's grip, diving forward and extending my arms out to catch him.

The unexpected weight slammed into me hard and sent me tumbling back as I clutched William tightly to myself, taking the brunt of the impact. As the dust cleared around us I bit back a groan, propping myself up and helping William up as well.

"They're mine." Dantalion spat and I brushed the dust off of William, feeling my brows furrow.

"Are you hurt?" I questioned him anxiously and William blinked, turning to me with wide eyes.

"Milo!" My eyes widened as William tackled me in an unexpected hug. I grew rigid at the unexpected display of affection from the normally unexpressive boy, my mouth slightly agape. "Are _you _all right?"

I stared at him incredulously before grinning faintly, warmed by his concern. "I'm fine—"

"Are you stupid?" A rough hand gripped my collar and hoisted me upwards. I blinked in surprise as I was raised to be level with Dantalion's piercing gaze, his eyes narrowed in anger. "What were you _thinking_?"

"H-Hey! Let me down!" I snapped, reaching up and trying to pry his hands from the collar of my shirt as I glared hard at him. "And who are you calling stupid?"

"You!" Dantalion snapped, his eyes burning. "I save you and you go and throw yourself into danger again? What are you thinking?"

"I had to help William!" I exclaimed, feeling anger sudden overcome the earlier gratitude I had felt for this despicable man. "Did you expect me to let him fall?"

"I would've caught him!" Dantalion snarled, balling his free hand into a fist. "You can't go throwing yourself around like that! Do you think you're invincible or something? Even after I went through all that to save your sorry ass!"

"I never asked you to save me!" I countered, giving him a kick to the chest and growling in frustration when it seemed to have no affect on him. "And who're you? My mother? You can't tell me what to do!"

"He told me to protect you!" Dantalion growled angrily and I paused, staring at him in confusion as he swept on. "I'm not going to fail him again!"

_Again?_

"Put her down." William ordered and Dantalion swung his gaze around to the blonde, his hand involuntarily releasing my collar and allowing me to finally touch the floor again. William took a step towards the demon and narrowed his eyes. "I won't have you hurting my maid, costume buffoon."

"You—I just saved your life too, ingrate!" Dantalion began angrily and William huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I didn't ask you too." William retorted and Dantalion scowled, face to face with William.

"Master." The goat butler began and all three of us blinked. Dantalion took a quick glance around him and brought his fingers up.

"Don't worry." There was a loud snap and my eyes widened as piece by piece what had been the dinning quickly repaired itself, including the table and furniture.

"No way..." I breathed, gazing around the room that looked as if nothing had changed.

"What happened?" William questioned, placing his hand against he wooden door in disbelief. "Was that a dream within a dream?"

"You still don't believe us?" Dantalion inquired, a note of disbelief in his tone as William whirled around to face him.

"Of course not! This is the modern age, demon's don't—"

I flinched at the sudden explosion in the room, bits of rock and debris scattering across the room. High heels clicked against the floor and I scowled upon the sight of the over dressed demon.

"We do." Gilles said simply, placing his large hat back on his head. "It's been too long, Dantalion."

"Leave now and I'll forget this happened." Dantalion offered, raising a hand up carelessly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that now." Gilles smirked and Dantalion narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"That human," Gilles began, pointing towards William. "I couldn't fathom why you'd invite a human to your abode. Then it hit me. He's _the _Elector. A descendant of Solomon himself."

"Silence!" Dantalion snarled and Gilles grinned, crossing his arms over himself.

"Once I figured that out, I simply had to have him to myself!" Gilles kicked a leg up in mock happiness and I felt my hackles rise, only to stiffen as Gilles turned his attention towards me. "And that girl... I have a hunch about her but I think I'll need to watch her first~"

Gilles extended a palm and I narrowed my eyes as crackling blue electricity began to form in the center. "Duke Baalberith will be thrilled if I bring him back. He wants the replacement to be one of his followers after all."

"You blue-faced clown," Dantalion growled, shooting a hand out as his cape shielded William and me from Gilles' view. "Fine, I'll roast you again if that's what you want. Just like your beloved saint!"

Gilles' eyes narrowed and he slowly closed his eyes, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Don't you dare speak of her with that filthy mouth!"

There was an earsplitting pop in the air and I held one arm up to block my face while I shot the other one out to protect William. The walls around us crumbled upon collision with the wild bolt of electricity, the wall behind us barely standing.

"Get back, William! Milo!" Dantalion ordered and I grit my teeth, at the sudden gust of wind. William gripped my arm and tugged me along with him as we backed away as Gilles shot forward.

"I will crush you to dust, Dantalion!" Gilles roared as Dantalion simply raised a hand upwards, his eyes slightly narrowed and a frown marring his features as a shield of sorts repelled Gilles' attacks.

"Sir William! Lady Milo! This way!" William's grip on my arm tightened and he pulled me along as a blast shot behind us, sending us the few feet we needed into Dantalion's butler.

"That man..." William began as he slowly stood, one hand on my shoulder as I brushed the debris off myself.

"He serves Grand Duke Baalberith," The butler explained. "Another fraction leader who is vying for the emperor's throne. Basically, they are political rivals."

"That's a pretty intense rivalry." William muttered as Dantalion shot a bolt of flames at Gilles, who countered with his own barrage of electrical attacks, sending Dantalion backwards.

"The fastest way to raise one's status is to announce candidacy by killing another demon of greater power." I flinched at the loud crash that followed Dantalion slamming into another part of his house. "That is how hell operates."

"My, done already?" Gilles taunted as Dantalion took a rugged step forward, scrapes covering his body. "I refuse to believe that."

"Rest easy, then!" Dantalion smirked, a ball of fire appearing in his palm as it grew in size. Gilles' eyes widened and Dantalion shot his arm out, the wild burst of flames slamming hard into Gilles.

"I'll take special care of you now." Dantalion promised as Gilles slumped slightly against the wall, his eyes narrowed darkly.

"I think that cleared my head a little." Gilles admitted, pushing away from the cracked up pillar. "You really are strong. I can see why His Highness Lucifer favors you. But how many human souls did you send to him to gain such power...Your Excellency Dantalion?"

I froze upon the words and turned to Dantalion with wide eyes, feeling my grip on William's sleeve tighten.

_Does that mean...? _I swallowed the lump in my throat, squaring my shoulders. I had forgotten that the person we were dealing with was, first and foremost, a demon. I couldn't afford to let my guard down.

"We're the same, after all, aren't we?" Gilles smirked, placing a hand on his hip as he eyed Dantalion. "We're both Nephilim, demons who were once human. Humans who were mass murderers."

"Silence." Dantalion muttered, his voice low, dark.

"Enough victims to color the ocean red." Gilles swept on, his eyes glimmering darkly.

"_Shut up!" _Dantalion roared, the ground beneath his feet suddenly crumbled, jagged pieces of rock shooting upwards as a red aura surrounding the ebony haired demon, growing in size.

My eyes widened as rocks began to fall from the ceiling, slamming hard into the floor as the red around Dantalion began to swell.

"This is bad." I turned my gaze towards the butler. "If the master uses his true power now, the dimensional space will distort."

"What?" William questioned, his eyes widened as the butler turned to him, but his eyes remained on his master.

"That would mean that you'd be stuck here."

My jaw slackened and William grabbed the butler's collar. "Quit joking around, you stupid goat!"

"Goat, you say? I'm a butler." The goat replied simply and I sweat dropped, dodging a jagged piece of rock.

"I don't care!" William exclaimed, jerking the goat back and forth. "Just fix it! He's your master!"

"I'm afraid I have no way to stop them with my meager abilities..." The goat answered thoughtfully and I snapped my gaze upwards as Dantalion let out a furious roar, charging after Gilles who let out a large beam of electricity, sending larger chunks of the ceiling to fall to the floor.

"Damn it, I'm not going to let ourselves be stuck in this incomprehensible place!" William exclaimed, whirling around as Dantalion prepared to clash into Gilles. "I want to go home!" He glanced towards me. "And both of us are going home!"

Dantalion slammed his burning fist into Gilles, sending the other demon into one of the large pillars supporting the structure of the house. My eyes widened as the ceiling began to crack, the whole house beginning to shake.

William's eyes widened as Dantalion surged forward for another attack. "Die!"

"Stop, _Dantalion!_"

My eyes widened in shock as Dantalion's flame suddenly dispersed. The dark haired demon blinked, looking equally confused as he flexed his fingers, eyes wide.

"Sir William, what did you do?" The goat butler questioned and I turned to William in surprise.

"No idea." William answered and I quickly followed as he stalked towards Dantalion. "Hey! If you have to go on a rampage, send us home first!" William ordered. "I need to find a way to pay mu tuition. I've got no time to watch you two fight!"

_Even after all this_... I let out a tired sigh, rubbing the back of my neck and sucking in a deep breath as I shook my head at my friend and charge.

"Interesting~" Gilles mused and I cast the purpled haired man a dirty look as he smirked. "It seems the Elector is more than a mere human. I must inform Lord Baalberith... I'll take my leave for today, but we'll meet again soon." Gilles promised, a swirl of light pink flaring about him before he was gone.

"He vanished..." William muttered in awe and I nodded mutely, my mind racing to catch up with what had happened today.

A movement in the corner of my eye made me turned and I felt my eyes widened in shock as Dantalion grabbed William's arm, pulling him towards him. "Solomon!"

"Huh? My name is William Twining!" William snapped, attempting to tug his arm back.

"No," Dantalion shook his head, and I paused at the desperate look in his eyes. "You're..."

"Paws off him, creep!" I snapped, shooting in between the two and shoving Dantalion away, which, to my contempt, only sent him back a step. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You—" Dantalion narrowed his eyes before pausing, his gaze meeting mine once more and his shoulders slumped slightly. "You too..."

"What're you—whoa!" I jerked my head back as Dantalion placed a hand on either side of my face, staring me straight in the eye. "B-Back off! Personal space!"

"You're eyes..." Dantalion murmured, his crimson eyes flickering. "You can't be..."

"Being heterochromatic isn't that uncommon you know." I muttered, jerking my head from his grip and eyeing him suspiciously. "What? Is it that weird?"

Dantalion's eyes took on a tired, faintly sad look, and I could only stare at him in confusion as he glanced from William to me.

Not my fault I was born with two different colored eyes...

* * *

"Man," I let out a tired yawn, resting my head tiredly against the desk as I loosened the collar of the Stratford uniform, slightly modified by the headmaster in an attempt to make it take o a more girly appearance. Though I had been quick to deny the skirt one of the female teachers offered. "This sucks..."

I heard quiet mumbling and glanced over to William out of the corner of my eye, blinking tiredly at him. "What's wrong?"

"My tuition's been paid." William answered, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and I blinked in surprise, turning my head on the desk so that I faced him.

"Isn't that good news?" I questioned, watching his troubled expression carefully.

"Great." William agreed, but his brows furrowed and he rested his cheek against his palm. "But who paid it?"

I contemplated the questioned, only to find that I could barely concentrate on it before letting my mind wander towards the break's previous events.

_Demons, Electors, goat butlers..._I rubbed my eyes, shaking my head. _All I wanted to do was protect William to repay my debt. And here I thought all I'd have to protect him from were snobby rich kids..._

"Are you all right, Milo?" I blinked, turning to a familiar head of red hair and darker red eyes and a carefree grin.

"Ah, yeah." I gave William's sorta-friend, Isaac, a small grin. "Peachy, thanks."

"My family sent me some really good tea the other day!" Isaac continued, a bright smile on his face. "It's great for strength! Maybe you should have some!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I waved the bright boy off as he rattled on about teas and suddenly got into the topic of talismans and fairies.

A flash of crimson flickered through my mind and I frowned. What was that guy's problem anyway? The way he looked at me felt so..._familiar_.

_Well. _I felt a grin touch my lips and I stretched my arms over my head, feeling the muscles pop. _At least it's all over now. Out of sight, out of mind._

"Quiet down, everyone." I kept my eyes shut as the teacher walked in, resting my head in my hands. "I'd like to introduce the new transfer student."

_New student? _I yawned. _Who cares?_

"Transfer student?" William echoed to my right.

"That's odd this time of year." Isaac commented and I hummed, wondering if I could catch some sleep without the professor knowing.

"Come in, Huber." The teacher commented and I wrinkled my nose, feeling a minor ache in the back of my head as footsteps echoed through the room.

"Hello, my name is Dantalion Huber. Pleased to meet you all."

My eyes snapped open and I felt my mouth drop at the sight of the familiar ebony haired demon, his hair combed back neatly and dressed in the pristine Stratford uniform. There was a pleasant smile plastered to his face and I felt my stomach drop.

I slammed my head against my desk and let out a groan, causing a few students nearby to jump and send me curious looks.

Well, damn.

* * *

**And that brings us to the end of the first chapter of Forever and Ever! I hope you've all enjoyed it! I honestly wish there were a lot more stories on this fanbase, so I might as well help get the ball rolling. :)**

**Thank you all for giving this story a chance! I'd love to hear what you all think of it! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S- To any JOOTD fans reading this, expect an update this Sunday!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	2. Of Fair Hair and Tears

**Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! :) I didn't expect this story to start off so well, so thank you all very much!**

**YOU ALL ROCK.**

**I do not own MODR.**

* * *

**Forever and Ever**

_Chapter Two:_

Of Fair Hair and Tears

* * *

"_How sad."_

_Her ears twitched._

"_Filthy things, we should get rid of the lot of them."_

_A bitter smirk touched her lips._

_The sound of footsteps hitting the wet cobblestone streets made the red and blue eyed girl glance upwards, examining the graying sky before her._

_How long had it been? She wondered, tilting her head curiously as a few drops of rain hit her over the roof of the building, dripping down into the alleyway she sat in._

_She watched in faint curiosity as the people moved by her. Some taking their time while others hurried through the storm, warm homes and welcoming families to welcome them. The girl blinked and glanced around her, nothing but wet boxes and trash._

_This was her home. She inhaled softly, shutting her eyes as she let the rain hit her, ignoring the faint bite of hunger in her stomach. She'd probably snatch a loaf or two from the baker tomorrow, maybe hand some over to the little misfits at the orphanage._

_She would've stayed at that place, like she was supposed to. That was where she had been dropped off as a child, where she was raised until she could understand her situation. But she noticed how the other children grew thinner and the old lady who ran the place struggled to keep them fed._

_She didn't want to be another burden._

_The busy life of the other side of the streets reached her ears and she hunched down in the over sized jacket, puffing on her fists in a force of habit. Dark brown hair fell slightly over her face as she closed her eyes, letting the sound of the rain and footsteps lull her to a light sleep. She always had to be on guard in a place like this._

_Her conscious began to drift when her ears twitched at rushed footsteps, hitting the floor with loud splashes. Her mind was about to cut it out as another regular occurrence when voices reached her ears._

"_Young Master! We must get home soon! Your uncle will be worried!" Came a warm and gentle voice, friendly._

"_Just a moment, Kevin. I saw something. I'm sure my uncle can wait." Replied a younger sounding voice, carrying a haughty tone with it._

_The girl frowned, she normally blocked out people's voices, but theirs came oddly close. Keeping her eyes shut she listened as the footsteps changed direction, sounding like they were coming closer._

_They were._

_Her eyes shot open just as a pair of mud soaked leather shoes came into view. The girl blew softly on her hands, feeling them curl into fists as she looked up calmly._

_She had to admit, with a small hum of awe. The boy's eyes were pretty. It was like looking into a pair of emeralds, bright, glittering, and full of life. He had tousled blonde hair dampened by the rain, his chest heaving showed that he clearly wasn't used to moving so fast._

_She watched the boy carefully, occasionally turning her gaze to the wavy haired man behind him. If they decided to cause trouble, it was the lavender eyed one she'd have to look out for._

"_Can I help you?" Her voice came out with a hint of a sneer, though her eyes remained impassive. She wasn't looking for trouble; she just wanted to be left alone. It was better that way._

"_What are you doing out in the rain?" The boy questioned, brushing aside her first question and the girl held back a curious frown._

"_I didn't think it was a crime to just sit around, what, am I polluting your air? Should I go?" She offered and the boy rolled his eyes._

"_As if I were that petty—where's your home? We'll walk you. You'll get sick if you stay out like this." The blonde continued and the girl blinked, still mildly surprised from his earlier comment._

"_You're standing in it." She answered with a grin, leaning back into the wall and watching the two curiously as their eyes darkened, was that pity? Damn, she didn't want that. Anything but that. "Sorry I can't quite offer you tea, fresh out."_

"_This isn't the time for jokes." The blonde stated briskly as the butler behind him shifted, holding the umbrella over the both of them. "There must be some place you live."_

"_Nah," The red and blue eyed girl met his stare, surprised he didn't run off screaming calling her a demon. She had to admit she liked the change. "I haven't had one of those in years. But I've been doing pretty well on my own."_

_Her mind finally clicked and she gave the boy a soft smile, not noticing how he stiffened, his eyes growing wide. "I'll be fine. You go on home; your family must be waiting for you."_

_She wasn't some charity case. This wasn't one of those cliché stories. It'd be better this way, by herself. It'd always been._

_The blonde haired boy stared at her in shock, and the girl let out a sigh, snuggling into the large jacket. "You shouldn't stay out in the rain much longer, you'll get sick."_

_She waited for the sound of footsteps to signal their departure, but her gaze snapped upwards when a hand jutted out to her. Slowly, she raised her head up to find that his cheeks were dusted a light pink, his head turned way from her._

"_Come on now." He muttered, holding his hand out to her as he avoided her questioning gaze. "You can come back with us, out of the rain."_

_She felt her breath catch in her throat. Her lips trembled until she pressed them in a tight line. How long had it been? "I'll be fine—"_

"_Young Master," The brown haired man behind the blonde spoke up, a warm smile on his face. "I think we have an open position for a new house maid."_

_Her eyes snapped to the taller man in shock and the blonde grumbled under his breath, turning his emerald gaze to her. "Well? Are you coming or not? I don't want to stand out here all day."_

Can I? _She bit her lip, turning her gaze down to the wet gravel. She'd managed this long on her own. Why was it that now of all times, she felt herself waver? For the first time in years, she felt the biting cold reality of what it felt like to be..._

_Alone._

_She turned her gaze to this blonde haired boy and felt her heart clench, an image flashing behind her eyes. Why did he seem so familiar? For some reason, she felt as if she'd known this boy her whole life._

_A soft whisper in the back of her mind made her hand rise up tentatively, as if hesitant to believe that this was all happening. It seemed too good to be true._

_Her hand paused a few inches from his own and the blonde boy rolled his eyes, stretching his hand the rest of the way and clasping her hand in his own._

_Warm. Her eyes widened as he tugged her upwards. His hand felt warm, perfectly incasing hers. His face was now a bright red as he struggled to look her in the eye._

"_There," He hesitated a moment before gently releasing her hand. He turned his back to her and added. "Now let's go home."_

_Home. Her heart stopped for a moment as an indescribable feeling enveloped her, filling her lungs to a point where it felt like she couldn't breathe._

_Slowly, a crooked smile touched her lips as her eyes gleamed with unshed tears. She'd be damned._

_She had a home._

* * *

"What's the meaning of trespassing in my school, you megalomaniac?" William questioned, narrowing his eyes at the so-called demon before him.

I stood stiff beside the blonde, eyes narrowed and teeth practically bared at the demon in front of us. Dantalion cast me a side glance before turning to William, his arms crossed smoothly over his chest.

"I'd advise you to watch your tone, William." Dantalion began, an almost smug look on his lips.

"Excuse me?" William blinked, raising an eyebrow as I stood protectively next to him, glaring hard at Dantalion.

Well, what else was I supposed to do? The person I considered closest to myself had somehow become the next _Elector _of Hell, and was now a possible target to demons of all kind. I had to step up and be on guard!

"Who do you think paid your tuition?" Dantalion questioned and I blinked in confusion, an image of William's uncle coming to mind.

William's eyes widened. "I-It couldn't be..."

"It certainly could." Dantalion sighed, looking as if he were talking to a child. "Who else would it be?"

William flinched and I huffed angrily, practically hissing at Dantalion. A smirk touched the crimson eyed male's lips. "Of course, I'll be happy to call off the debt if you choose me as the substitute ruler of Hell."

"I'm not going to indebt myself to some demon!" William exclaimed, narrowing his emerald eyes at Dantalion.

Dantalion grasped his shoulder, his eyes darkening. "There's no telling when more of us will show up once word spreads that the Elector has appeared." Dantalion's face leaned closer and I felt myself grow rigid. "I won't ever leave your side."

"Too close!" I darted in between the two and shoved Dantalion backwards, feeling my ego go down a few notches when it only sent him back a step. "Hands off! You need to stay at least four feet away!"

Dantalion scowled and I gave him a hard glare, tilting my chin up challengingly. I ignored the slight ache in the back of my head and clench in my gut. Though common sense told me not to put an ounce of trust in a demon, there was something about the way he said it...

He sounded so..._honest._

William sighed behind me, touching my shoulder gently as he glared over my head. "I refuse to accept this. Come, Milo."

I blinked as William began to walk away. I quickly turned to follow before pausing, turning on my heel and glowering at Dantalion.

"I advise you and your demon buddies to stay away from William." I narrowed my eyes at him and took a step forward. "I don't care whatever it is that's going on, but William has enough to deal with."

Dantalion stared at me for a moment before releasing a tired breath, taking a step forward. I tensed as his crimson eyes bore into my own, a silent challenge in the air. "Really? Just how do you intend to keep us away?"

I huffed, holding up my hands proudly. "I'll fight you off!"

Dantalion paused mid step, staring at me in disbelief. "You're joking."

I shook my head, eyes glinting in determination. "It's my job to protect William. I'm not going to let a bunch of no-good demons barge in and lay a single hand on him!"

Dantalion's eyes flashed and he was another step closer. "You really think that you could fight me off? A little girl like you? What can a human do against a demon? Or several demons?"

There was a tug in the back of my mind but I pushed it aside, titling my chin up in defiance. "Leave William alone or else."

Dantalion stared down at me in a mixture of disbelief and faint annoyance. I kept my chin held high and Dantalion sighed, running a hand through his slicked back hair.

_Please don't call out my bluff. Please don't call out my bluff. _I inwardly panicked. I knew how to fight a bit, but I was no assassin. I just knew enough to fend for myself. I was up against a demon. _A demon_. What was I supposed to do? Throw holy water at him?

"Or else?" He echoed, a hint of mockery in his tone. "Or else what?"

I blew on my fist, mimicking a punch. I frowned in confusion as Dantalion went rigid, his eyes widening at the action and his fingers twitched at his sides. "You definitely don't want to mess with this!"

I blinked, feeling my brows furrow as Dantalion breathed heavily, his arms taut at his sides. "Hey... are you all right?"

Crimson eyes snapped up and I flinched, unconsciously taking a step back. "...Dantalion?"

The ebony haired demon took a step forward, his arm shaking as he reached a hand out. His eyes were so intensely focused, and I found myself shuddering as I took another step back, my back hitting the wall. "H-Hey, if you're trying to scare me..."

_Too close_. I sucked in a breath as Dantalion's body was a few inches from mine, his towering figure easily overcoming my own. "Dantalion..."

Dantalion's gaze seemed far off as his fingertips brushed against my cheek, lingering there as a frown touched his lips and his brows furrowed. I frowned, staring at him in confusion.

Dark red eyes bore so intently into my own, and there was a soft pounding in the back of my head. "Hey..." I paused at the look of desperation coming into his eyes. "Are you all right?"

I flinched, his face coming closer to my own, and I felt his bangs brush against my forehead. But Dantalion seemed to be off in another world as his lids lowered and his breath fanned gently over my face.

_Dantalion._

"Dantalion!" I pressed a hand to the taller male's face and shoved it back, eyeing him in confusion and in faint relief that he seemed to snap out of his trance. "Are you okay?"

Dantalion blinked, looking momentarily confused before he straightened abruptly, quickly taking a few steps back and distancing himself from me. I eyed him carefully and he gazed down at his hands for a moment before leaving them at his sides.

"Fine." Dantalion answered, running a hand through his hair as he sighed. "Sorry, I was wondering how a girl could have such a boyish appearance."

"What?" I exclaimed, stiffening as he put a hand to his chin in thought. "Excuse me?"

"Maybe it's because you're wearing a male uniform..." I gawked at him as he grinned brightly, patting my head and ruffling my hair. "Well, either way, I still plan on staying by William's side."

My mouth hung open as Dantalion turned on his heel, flashing me a dazzling smile. "Sleep well, little maid."

I stared at the demon's retreating figure and felt my back stiffen as I blinked, slowly coming to a realization at what he'd just said.

"A declaration of war!" I growled under my breath, clutching my hand into a fist. "I'm not going to let some demon get his dirty hands on William! I have to be on full guard!"

As I thought up different battle strategies in my head, I absently touched my cheek, glancing back to the now empty hallway as I lowered my lids, a small frown lining my lips.

Really now... Why did he seem so familiar?

* * *

"What is the most important thing in this world?" Ruby hair swung behind him as Reverend Crossby glanced up, gazing amongst the crowd. "He told us His two greatest commandments are to love God above all others, and to..."

I rubbed my head, letting out a quiet sigh as I shut my eyes, listening as Reverend Crossby's lectures slowly faded into the back of my mind. There was a light jostle to my right and I blinked, turning as William glanced at me.

"Hey, if Reverend Crossby catches you sleeping, you'll be in big trouble." William warned and I nodded, holding up my book with tired eyes.

The golden blonde boy gave me a quiet frown. "Don't tell me it's another headache."

"I don't know why church gives me headaches," I sighed, rubbing my temple once more. "They're light, but persistent. I think it's the atmosphere or something."

"Nonsense." William rolled his eyes. "You're probably just allergic to the smell of the candles or something else in here."

I snorted at the thought and quickly covered it with a cough when Crossby glanced my way. William shot me a reprimanding look and I offered him a cheeky grin.

The blonde prefect sighed in annoyance before turning away. I gently rested my head on his shoulder, feeling him stiffen beneath me. I held back a small smile when he didn't shove me off, instead staring intently at his book.

The spiky haired boy beside us, Mycroft Swallow, a fellow prefect and friend of William's, glanced to me, raising an eyebrow and mouthing an 'Are you okay?'

I nodded, waving off his worries as the small headache became a low throb. I never really liked going to church, it was something I could do without.

An image flashed through my head and I frowned. Something felt off. It'd felt like that since Dantalion came here. No-good demon probably brought along all this no good aura.

_But still..._I opened my eyes slightly, staring at William's concentrated face. Though some part of me had a feeling something else was on his mind besides church. Not that he believed in it anyway.

"_I still plan on staying by William's side." _I felt a scowl touch my lips and I growled inwardly. There was no way I was going to let some haughty demon force William into anything he didn't want to.

I silently nodded in my head. It was my job to be by William no matter what happened or where he decided to go. I would stay by his side, as a protector, friend, whatever he wished.

I at least owed him that.

After mass, William had asked me to wait for him by the rugby field, stating he had to go ask Swallow for some help on something. Though I had wanted to follow the blonde he had shook his head at me and told me sternly to wait by the field for him.

"Why..." I absently kicked up a cloud of dust, watching the bits of leaves swirl around. "Do I feel a bit like a...dog?"

Loud cheers from the field reached my ears and I let out a yawn, sitting back on my hands and glancing down the road, waiting for William's familiar blond head to come into view.

There was another wave of cheers and I rolled my eyes, turning my head up towards the blue sky, gently dotted with clouds. "Where is he?"

A sudden chorus of cries hit the air and I frowned, turning my gaze forward to see just what was all the action going on at the rugby field. My eyes widened as a sudden projectile came hurtling my way.

Before I could duck or realize that the shouts were cries of warning, there was a stinging pain on my forehead as I felt myself fall backwards.

Something fell to the ground beside me and I let out a groan, staring dazedly up at the sky as clouds moved, morphing into different shapes—was that Kevin? No, no, no, you're losing it Milo.

I found myself silently content with just lying there on the ground, staring up at the clouds as the stinging pain in my forehead turned to a dull throb. Did I get hit with a ball?

Blue suddenly turned to red and I frowned at the sudden change of view, staring in confusion at the pair of crimson eyes staring at me worriedly, mouth moving to make out words I couldn't understand.

Wait.

Red eyes?

Isaac has red eyes, but this person had black hair, combed back to make himself appear presentable.

...

...

...

My eyes widened in realization and I quickly shot up, only to let out a small groan as my head began to pound again. I brought a hand up and touched the slightly swelling bump and winced, trying to regain my bearings as the world swayed beneath me.

"Oi," A hand slowly came into view and I stiffened, meeting Dantalion's worried gaze. "Are you okay?"

_The enemy! _My instantly recoiled, jerking my head away from Dantalion's hand and putting my hands up in defense in front of me. The demon gave me a quizzical look. "Enemy?"

_Wait, didn't I think that just now? _I frowned momentarily before shaking my head, brushing it aside. "Stay back!"

Dantalion arched a dark brow and I scooted further away from his prying hands, putting a safe amount of distance from us. "What the... I was just trying to see if you were okay!"

"Sure," I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "Maybe you were, but I can't allow myself to be helped by the enemy! This is war!"

Dantalion looked baffled as he stared at me, reaching a hand out again. "I think you got hit harder than I thought—"

I jerked my head away from his hand once more and Dantalion frowned in annoyance, his red and white stripped jersey shifting as he moved closer. "I just want to see if that bruise is okay. That was a hard kick."

I rubbed my head gingerly. "Who kicked it?"

There was a brief moment of silence and I blinked, looking up at Dantalion incredulously as he scratched his chin, looking off to the side with a nervous chuckle. "Figures. You can never trust a demon."

Dantalion flinched, looking at me almost apologetically. "I didn't mean it! Who just sits here by the field anyway?"

"Oh? Is it a crime to sit wherever I want now?" I huffed, glaring hard at him as he reached forward again. "And stop it already! I said I'm fine."

Another jerk and Dantalion let out an annoyed growl. "Just let me look at it!"

I snatched my head away from his hands once more and covered the injury on my forehead, using my legs to push me backwards. "I'm fine! I swear! I'll go see the nurse!"

Dantalion snorted, rolling his eyes as he stared at me in disbelief. "Really? How many fingers am I holding up?"

I blinked, staring at the moving digits in front of me with a small frown."...Three?"

"You are clearly not okay." Dantalion sighed in annoyance, reaching for me once more with a frown on his lips. "You got hit by that ball, you might be injured—"

"I promise I'll go to the nurse." I looked around frantically for some means of escape. "I can at least make it that far!"

"Then let me help you—stop moving!" Dantalion exclaimed, as I dodged another attempt. The red eyed demon scowled and I looked at him challengingly.

He stared hard at me for a moment before blinking, sitting back and staring calmly at me. "All right then, if you say so."

I blinked, feeling my brows furrow as I stared at him suspiciously. "...You'll leave me alone now?"

"Well, you obviously don't want my help." Dantalion rolled his eyes and sighed, looking annoyed. "Now hurry up and go to the nurse."

I stared at him in disbelief before lowering my hands. Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. "Well, thanks for—_ack_!"

Dantalion lunged, having tackled me to the floor in swift movements. I felt my mouth drop as I struggled underneath the demon, who smirked in triumph above me. "You tricked me!"

"I'm just trying to help," Dantalion muttered, promptly sitting down on my stomach and furrowing his brows as I jerked my head from left to right, avoiding his hands. "Stop squirming!"

"Let me go!" I exclaimed, struggling to move my hands, which were pinned beneath his knees. "I don't want your help!"

"I should take your soul for all the trouble your worth." Dantalion grumbled. "A great Duke shouldn't have to be going through all this trouble..."

"I told you your help is unneeded!" I exclaimed in exasperation, trying to wriggle my hands out from under his knees. "I don't know why you're so persistent!"

Dantalion hesitated as I continued to struggle, watching him out of the corner of my eye in curiosity. Why _was _he so intent? It couldn't be that he really felt worried. Right?

"Just..." He growled under his breath, suddenly grabbing my head between his hands as I stared at him wide eyed. "Let me help you!"

_Soft_. I blinked in shock as I stared up at Dantalion, his mouth curved into an annoyed frown but his eyes tinged in a look of worry. Despite the roughness of his hands, there was a slight gentleness to them.

"Do I..." I felt the words leave my lips before I knew it as I turned my gaze up at him. It'd been bugging me now, something nagging at my conscious. "Do I know you?"

The question was stupid the moment I let it left my lips. But it was a pressing matter in the back of my head, sneaking just a bit behind protecting William. Of course I didn't know him, he was a demon. Maybe he reminded me of someone?

Dantalion's eyes widened before he let out a sigh, his grip on my head slackened and they rested beside me. He stared down at me, that same searching gaze flittering over his face.

"You really don't know..." Dantalion's eyes softened, but there was a nostalgic look to them. "Do you?"

I stared up at him in confusion. I didn't get this guy. Was he bipolar or something? Actually, I didn't get myself. My head told me not to trust him, since he was just after William to try and get 'elected', but... my gut told me otherwise.

Stupid gut, don't make this harder for me!

"What do you think you're doing to my maid?" I instantly perked up at the sound of the voice and turned a huge grin on my face.

Dantalion stiffened above me and turned his head, his eyes widening in surprise. "W-William! It's not what you think—"

"William!" Dantalion off-guard, I managed to weasel out from under him and trotted over to the blonde, a happy smile on my face. "What took you so long?"

"I told you I had to ask Swallow about something," William sighed, eyeing a horrified Dantalion suspiciously. "Though I guess I should have brought you along."

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Dantalion shot up, waving his hands as he looked at William desperately. "I was just trying to help her!"

"Really, now?" William arched a fine brow and Dantalion stiffened.

"Yes! I wouldn't lie to you!" Dantalion exclaimed. "She got hit with a ball—"

"That you kicked?" William inquired and Dantalion paled, scratching his chin lightly as the blonde crossed his arms over his chest looking unamused.

"W-Well—"

"Milo," I blinked as William turned to face me, though his face was pulled to a frown there was a furrow in his brows. "Are you all right?"

"Peachy." I answered with a nod, touching my forehead to find that the swelling had cooled down.

"What am I going to do with you?" William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he gave me a reprimanding glare. "Why didn't you go to the nurse?"

"You told me to wait." I replied with a small smile. "And the clouds looked very nice today, I didn't want to leave."

"Are you stupid?" William grumbled, reaching a hand forward and brushing the bruise gently. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

I stiffened under the sudden contact but quickly relaxed, closing my eyes for a moment before smiling at him softly. It was the smile that only belonged to him and Kevin. The one reserved for what I considered family. "Not at all."

William blinked once before his cheeks suddenly turned red, his eyes growing wide as he quickly withdrew his hand away and folded them to his chest. "You need to be more careful! You never pay attention to where you're going!"

I nodded as he continued to lecture me, a flustered look on his face, holding back a smile. He really was too nice for his own good.

"Let's go, Milo." William sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. "We should get some ice for that too."

"Okay." I followed quietly at his heels as William began to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Dantalion questioned, catching up to us. "You're my one and only Elector!"

Dantalion reached out to grab William's arm but the blonde quickly brushed him off. "Enough! I refuse to involve myself in non-scientific nonsense!"

I looked at William worriedly and Dantalion narrowed his eyes. "What are you—"

"Shut up! My mind won't be changed." William began, his eyes hard as he glared at Dantalion. "Don't approach me, associate with me, or talk to me!" His eyes darted to me. "Or Milo!"

"You..." Dantalion grit his teeth when my ears perked up at the sound of flapping wings.

"Duke Dantalion!" A squeaky voice cried and I blinked, staring wide eyed at the two creatures flapping towards us.

"..bats?" I wondered aloud, raising an eyebrow as Dantalion turned towards the black and white bats.

"Emergency!" The black one cried, and Dantalion narrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It appears Baalberith's forces are making a move." The white one supplied and I frowned, recalling the name from before. "Please return to Hell at once!"

"Baalberith?" Dantalion echoed, his gaze hardening. "Understood. You two," Dantalion's arm shot outwards, pointing towards William and me. "Keep your eyes on William and Milo at all times!"

"Sir!"

"Eh?" My eyes widened as Dantalion vanished, and the two bats swopped downwards, fluttering about William.

"Damn it! Bugger off, you vermin!" William cried, waving his arms about and the bats looked annoyed.

"Vermin? We're not monitoring you because we like you!" The black one muttered and I sweat dropped, unsure of what to do.

"Quiet you riffraff!" William exclaimed, throwing his arms around. "Ah, get away!"

"Mamon!" The black bat turned to its white companion. "You get the girl!"

I blinked in surprise as the white bat flapped about me, wide blue eyes staring at me. "Don't make this harder than it has to be girl!"

"Got it..." I felt my eye twitch as the bat flapped about me, wings brushing against my head from time to time. I pulled my bangs away from my face. "M...Mamon, right?"

"Yes!" The bat paused in front of me, tilting its head curiously. "Lady Cyrus?"

_Lady Cyrus? _I stared at the bat in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "No, my name's Milo."

"Milo?" Mamon blinked, looking at me in confusion. "But you look like Lady Cyrus—Amon, doesn't she look like Lady Cyrus?"

The black bat paused its attack on William, the blonde continuing to thrash his arms around as the black bat fluttered over. "Huh? Why would a human look like Lady Cyrus?"

Mamon frowned, a small fang poking out from its mouth. "But she looks like her!"

I flinched, pulling my head back a few inches as Amon flapped his wings, fluttering close to my face. "Kinda. But it can't be Lady Cyrus."

"But she looks just like her!" Mamon argued and Amon shook his head.

"Don't be silly! Duke Dantalion will get mad if you joke around like that!"

"I'm being serious!"

"Who's Lady Cyrus?" I felt a frown touch my lips as I stared at the bats in confusion. "Would you mind filling me in?"

Amon and Mamon blinked, halting their argument as they turned to me. "Are _you _Lady Cyrus?" They chorused together and I furrowed my brows.

"I told you, my name is _Milo_. Not _Cyrus_. I don't even know who she is!"

"Let's go, Milo!" William grasped my hand, tugging me forward as he broke into a run. "Leave us alone!"

"Ah! Amon! They're getting away!"

"Stupid, it's your fault!"

I furrowed my brows as I kept behind William, letting him tug me along as we avoided Dantalion's bats. The name became a silent whisper in my head, fading to the very back but not quite leaving.

Cyrus?

* * *

"Tuition?" I felt William's mattress slump slightly beneath me as I watched the blonde pace his room. "You're going for a scholarship?"

"I need to make sure I pay my own way next semester." William explained, rubbing his chin in thought. "I refuse to be aided by that stalker."

"You could work for it like I do." I offered. "Helping out in the kitchen isn't bad. And the dorm mother is pretty nice when it comes to cleaning."

"That's more of a last resort." William sighed, walking over to his drawers and pulling them open. "Drat! I should've at least brought a spoon back from the manor. A silver one would've been worth some cash..."

I propped my chin up on my hand, watching William. "I could scrounge up some money for you."

"How?" William turned to me in surprise and I grinned.

"Well, there are people on the streets—"

"Absolutely not." William sighed, shaking his head. "And I'm not taking your money either, save it for something."

My eyes flickered to the polished wooden door at the sound of knocking and William growled under his breath. "What is it now?"

The door was gently pulled open and I blinked in surprise at Isaac's sheepish face. "Ah, sorry..."

"Isaac?" William raised an eyebrow. "What do you want?"

I felt my lips twitch downwards as I watched the red headed boy. His eyes shifted nervously as he hovered by the door. "I need to talk to you..."

"I don't have time for your occult nonsense right now." William sighed, starting to rummage through his drawers again.

"Is something wrong?" I furrowed my brows and Isaac quickly shook his head, his eyes darting around.

"N-No." Taking a couple steps into the room he turned to William. "It's not about that."

_He looks like he's seen a ghost. _I watched him worriedly. _Is he okay?_

There was a flash of blue and the sound of calm footsteps on the floor as a boy walked into the room, a charming smile on his face. "Good day, William."

_Pretty_. I stared, slightly awed by the blue haired male before me. His hair was a silvery shade of blue, darkening at the tips. He had an underclassmen stripped bow tie laced around his neck, and a smooth face.

His eyes were a light blue, slightly dark and almost silver in color at an angle. He looked like some fey or elfin creature from Isaac's stories. _Beautiful._

"Pleased to meet you," The boy began, his voice smooth like silk. "I'm Sitri Cartwright."

_Sitri? _The name rolled off my lips and I blinked, a small pounding in the back of my head. _Sitri_. The name somehow struck a cord in me. It was a nice name.

"Nice to meet you." William replied flatly, leafing through a book. "And? If you're here to tell me you met a fellow occultist, I'm not interested."

"Actually..." Isaac started, looking to William nervously. "He's the one who wants to talk to you."

Sitri flashed William a bright smile, tilting his head to the side. I held back a frown, my fingers lightly tugging at William's bed sheets as I let my gaze turn back to the red headed boy. Isaac didn't seem right today. His normally energetic self seemed scared stiff.

_What happened?_

"If he's trying to get in the good graces of a prefect, then..." William trailed off, looking unimpressed as he continued to scan the book.

"Hey," I turned to Isaac. "Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ghosts don't exist." William reminded and I rolled my eyes as Isaac flinched, twiddling with his fingers.

"A-Ah, no. I'm fine! Don't worry about it, Milo." Isaac reassured and I frowned, looking at him disbelievingly. He didn't seem fine at all.

I paused under the feel of a gaze and turned, meeting Sitri's piercing gaze. The blue haired boy looked confused for a moment before he blinked, seeming to shrug it off as he offered me a smile. "That was rude of me, I didn't notice you."

"No, it's fine." I offered, staring at him in faint surprise. "I'm no one important."

There seemed to be a flash through Sitri's eyes. "I see, your name is Milo, right?"

I nodded and Sitri beamed, flashing me that charming smile of his. "It's a pleasure."

Though his smile looked beautiful, there was that off-ness to the gesture that made it seem unnatural. Forced, almost. But the faint curiosity etched on his face seemed genuine. Who was this guy?

I blinked at the sound of knocking, casting my gaze upwards. Mycroft blinked, looking surprised at the entrance to the room. "Was I interrupting? Should I come back?"

"No, wait. Let's talk outside." William perked up, setting down the book and glancing to me. "Keep them busy for me for a little, would you?"

"Sure..." I trailed off as William left the room, leaving the door open behind him. I felt myself tense as if to get up and follow, but had to remind myself that he'd be fine, just right outside the door.

"So, Milo," Sitri's voice rang through my ears and I turned to the fair haired male, as he smiled at me. "If I may ask, are you close to William?"

"I guess." I shrugged, leaning back on my palms as I stared at the doorway, where the blonde had left. "I owe him a lot."

I could feel Sitri's lingering gaze, and resisted the urge to meet it. The sensation I felt around him was almost like how I felt around Dantalion. What was odd though, is that I felt like I could trust this guy without hesitation.

_Friend_. My mind seemed to whisper as I watched the blue haired male out of the corner of my eye. _But I don't even know him._

Sitri seemed to perk up all of a sudden as he stepped out of the room and I quickly stood as Isaac followed. The red headed boy paused a second as Sitri left and whirled around, his eyes wide and pleading. "Milo! You have to keep William away from Sitri!"

My shoulders instantly stiffened and I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

"He's not what you think he is," Isaac whispered hurriedly, glancing across his shoulders. "I'll find a way to deal with it, but you need to keep William away!"

_Is he in danger? _I frowned and gave Isaac a curt nod as I glanced down the hallway, looking for which way they went and found Sitri peering down the corner of the hallway. _But why didn't I feel it from him before? Sitri didn't seem bad..._

Words began to reach my ears as Isaac followed at my heels as we made our way towards Sitri, William's blonde head coming into view. William was looking at Sitri with wide eyes and the blue haired male was smiling warmly.

"—I'm sure he'd take a liking to you." Sitri finished and William brought a hand up to his chin.

"So he'd be my patron, essentially?" William murmured and I blinked, mind racing as I tried to assess the situation.

"Precisely." Sitri responded with a small smile. "Of course, you would need to meet with him first. Consider it a test."

_Patron?_ Thoughts on tuition came to my head and I frowned. Was Sitri making some offer to pay for William's tuition? That didn't make sense! Isaac was just telling me not to trust him...

William looked thoughtful and Sitri smiled brightly this time. "Besides, I always admired you. Top of the class since the day you started school, and you've skipped two grades already!"

Isaac suddenly seemed to panic and I sweat dropped as William's cheeks faintly turned read. If you wanted to trick him, flattery would definitely get you somewhere.

"I'm sure that after a talk with you, my uncle will take interest in you." Sitri assured and turned to Isaac, a suddenly chilling aura surrounding him. "Right, Isaac?"

"Eh? Oh, probably, yes." Isaac stuttered, looking down nervously and I met his eyes as he sent me a panicked look, the dark red eyes seeming to plead with me.

"Well, I suppose it can't hurt to meet him." William murmured, looking down in slight disbelief. I felt my shoulders grow taught as a chill ran up my spine.

"Why don't you come to our manor on the next holiday?" Sitri offered, and William brightened while Isaac seemed to pale.

"Sounds good. I'll talk to my house steward about it." William promised and turned to me. "How's that sound Milo?"

I felt Sitri's eyes flicker to me and I swallowed, rubbing the back of my neck. "Not bad..."

William nodded happily, turning back to Sitri who seemed to smile in triumph. "Cartwright, is it? I certainly appreciate the offer."

Sitri reached to shake William's extended hand with a warm smile. "Please, call me Sitri. And you're very welcome, William."

My gaze followed the handshake uncertainly. Despite how myth-crazed Isaac could be, I did trust the boy. If he said Sitri was up to no good, then I'd take his word for it. Something seemed off about him anyway.

_And yet..._ I held back a frown, touching my head gingerly. _Why did he seem so familiar?_

...

...

...

Damn it, I really hope I'm not some sort of amnesiac.

* * *

"You're done for the day," Ms. Mollins smiled and I let out a sigh, placing the broom and duster back in the supplies closet. "But the cook would like you in the kitchen tomorrow morning."

"Yes, ma'am." I rolled my shoulders, stretching my arms over my head. Cleaning duty was probably the least fun thing to do out of all the jobs I was assigned.

Ms. Mollins watched me carefully, a small frown marring her gentle features. "Really now, a girl your age shouldn't be at an all boys school like this. You should be married off to some young man, not wasting away here."

I shuddered at the thought. "I'd much rather be here. Dresses and marriages aren't exactly my ideal future."

A small smile touched her face as she tucked a strand of brown hair back behind her ear. "You remind me of myself when I was younger, so spirited. I must say I disapprove of your habits though."

I let out a nervous laugh, loosening the bow tie around my neck. "If it's marriage, you should be the one married already, Ms. Mollins. A nice lady like you should have a man to take care of you."

Something seemed to flicker through Ms. Mollin's eyes and I paused, watching the change of emotion. Her eyes grew soft and a wistful sigh left her lips.

"There's someone in my heart I already hold very dear," Ms. Mollins glanced out the hallway window, and for a moment, she looked young, full of life and ready to fight. But just as it came it was gone and she turned to me, a smile on her lips. "Perhaps you will have someone like that someday."

I blinked. Someone dear? "I already have someone. Two of them actually."

Ms. Mollin's looked surprised. "Well, that's quite the problem. You must like one of them better."

"Oh, no." I shook my head, grinning wolfishly. "Both of them are very dear to me, I couldn't ever choose."

Ms. Mollins raised an eyebrow, tapping her chin in thought. "One of them wouldn't happen to be Mr. Twining now, would they?"

I stared at her in surprise. "Yeah, actually. William and Kevin! They're the closest thing to family I have."

Ms. Mollins let out a soft laugh, shaking her head as she clutched her shawl around her shoulders. I stared at the older woman in confusion as the laughs subsided. "I see. At least you and William are somewhat on the same boat, but I think he's pulling just a bit further ahead of you, dear."

I blinked, staring in bewilderment at Ms. Mollins who shook her head, smiling softly as she turned around. "Good night, Milo, you be careful now."

"Okay..." I murmured, staring after her, still confused beyond words. William and Kevin _were _my precious people. What was so funny about that?

Just as she was about to turn to the corner to her room, Ms. Mollins paused, casting me one last glance. "I also advise you not to go off and fall in love with any demons though, dear. Though wonderful, it's a lonely road."

With that, the older woman disappeared around the bend. I scratched my head and let out a sigh, furrowing my brows as I turned and made my way towards William's room, which was a few doors down from mine.

_Love? Demons? Boats? _I shook my head, as I neared William's door. Ms. Mollins was a very respectable woman, and I liked her a lot. But what on earth was she talking about?

_Wait. _My eyes widened and I turned to where Ms. Mollins had been. She can't know about Dantalion, could she? No way! It was impossible! It had to be some sort of old woman joke or something of sorts.

Just as my fingertips grazed the door knob. The wooden door yanked open and I only had time to let out a startled yelp as a figure bowled into me, sending both of us to the floor.

"Ah! Damn, what did I—Milo?" I blinked wearily, regaining my bearings as I looked up, meeting wide emerald eyes. "What on earth are you doing here this late?"

"Looking... for you..." I rubbed the back of my head, letting out a light hiss. "Maybe I really do need to look where I'm going. No wonder I feel like such an amnesiac."

"What are you talking about?" William raised a brow and then blinked; realizing that he was on top of me, the only thing keeping him up was his arms. The boy's face flushed red and he instantly scrambled to get up. "S-Sorry."

"It's nothing," I waved his out stretched hand away gently and stood up myself, looking at him curiously. "Why are you in such a hurry."

"Isaac is—" William broke off, his eyes widened and he quickly grasped my hand, tugging me along. "Isaac! The idiot! We need to go get him back before roll call!"

"Isaac?" I rushed to keep up with the blonde. Despite his hate for athletics, when it involved his reputation he was unstoppable. "Wait, William! What's wrong with Isaac?"

"I don't know, I just saw him sneaking out." William answered putting on a burst of speed. "We need to find that idiot!"

A frown marred my face and I narrowed my eyes, feeling the key necklace bounce against my chest. This must've been what Isaac meant, something really was wrong.

My eyes snapped to William and I clutched his hand tighter, but he seemed to not notice.

Did life really have to make my job harder?

* * *

The crescent moon illuminated the forest surrounding Stratford. Trees stretched upwards and cast looming shadows along the dirt floor.

I huffed, running along side William as we made our way to the heart of the forest. My ears perked up at the sound of chanting ahead and I put on a burst of speed, a little bit in front of William in case something were to happen.

The moon and stars above lit a path through the trees as a cloaked figure came into view. I let out a sigh of relief, Isaac seemed fine.

"Isaac!" William skidded to a halt beside the boy and I followed at his heels, giving the clearing a quick once over.

Isaac whirled around, his eyes wide. "William? Milo? What're you doing?"

William and I glanced down and I raised an eyebrow at the remains of a summoning circle, lightly scuffed over with dirt. William scowled, taking Isaac by the shoulders.

"You imbecile! I told you to drop this foolish occult nonsense!" William exclaimed looking annoyed though slightly relieved.

"Don't interrupt me!" Isaac pleaded. "I'm doing this for you, too!"

I blinked, looking at Isaac in confusion. _For William? What's going on?_

"What? Why me?" William questioned, looking at Isaac in disbelief. The shorter boy looked up, his face panicked.

"The only way to get rid of that demon is to summon an angel that's at least as strong as he is!" Isaac hurriedly explained. I tensed, feeling my hair rise along my neck as a light began to illuminate the circle.

"It's here!" Isaac cried in relief and I felt my back stiffen as I took a protective step in front of the two.

A wind began to swirl around the circle, blowing back harshly against us. I stumbled back a few steps and brought my arms up to my face, trying to look through the gale as it swirled upwards in a vortex.

_It's like when Dantalion came. _My eyes widened and I took a step back. _Don't tell me..._

The wind as quickly as it had come vanished, and in place, a huge, bulking mass rose up for the ground with a low groan. The boar-like creature swayed, chains hanging from its mouth as sharp, deadly tusk curved upwards.

_Shit_. I took a step back, keeping in front of William and Isaac. "I don't think it's an angel, Isaac."

"Just get rid of it!" William exclaimed, looking to Isaac whose eyes widened as he pulled out a small book, leafing quickly through the pages.

"U-Um, the opposite of a summoning is... sending, was it?" I gritted my teeth as the boar swung its head around, beady red eyes glaring at us through the pale lighting.

"Forget it, just run!" William barked, tugging me along with Isaac as we sprinted forward.

I gave a quick glance back behind me and paled at the sight of the boar charging towards us. Isaac suddenly let out a cry and my eyes widened as he tumbled to the ground.

"Isaac!" William rushed to get the boy to stand and I turned on my heel, feeling my knees shake as the boar let out a loud cry.

"You two run!" I ordered, darting around and grasping onto a fallen branch, gripping the wood hard. "I'll hold it off!"

"Are you an idiot?" William exclaimed, looking at me in shock. "You can't fight that!"

"Milo, that's a demon!" Isaac cried and I paled, hands shaking as I raised the branch up defensively.

"Hey Porky!" I cried, snapping off a twig from the branch and chucking it at the boar. "Over here!"

"Idiot! Get back here!" William ordered and I grit my teeth, bracing my feet against the ground as the boar snorted, pawing the dirt. "Milo!"

The boar reared up on its hind legs and let out a roar. I felt myself stiffen in fear, gripping the stick so hard I felt splinters dig into my palm. The large feet began to descend and I shut my eyes, praying that William and Isaac would get away.

A sharp sound echoed throughout the air and the boar let out a wail. My eyes snapped open and the stick fell from my hands as blood seemed to spray from the demon before it fell, two halves of the boar hitting the ground and disintegrating.

A lone figure jumped elegantly to the floor and I blinked, tensing as long blue hair trailed over their shoulders. I kept my lips in a tight frown as they turned, blue eyes meeting red and blue.

"Good grief," Sitri sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you resorted to that. Silly, short sighted humans."

I sighed, mentally berating my gut. I should've known this guy couldn't be trusted, but something inside me continued to argue that I could trust him. Stupid gut.

Sitri smirked, blue eyes seeming to darken. "Now my brilliantly engineered plan is ruined."

William's eyes narrowed and I felt myself pale, suddenly wishing I hadn't dropped the stick. "Don't tell me you're..."

A luminescent light flared before us and I had to squint against the brightness. Sitri's old uniform was soon gone. A long, slightly green tinted cloak hung over one shoulder and pendants lined with blue petals adorned both sides of his head. A dark blue coat hung beneath the cloak and Sitri brushed aside one of the long tendrils of blue hair, smirking.

"My name is Sitri. Viscount and twelfth noble of Hell, and candidate to act as substitute ruler of Hell in His Highness Lucifer's stead!" Sitri declared, flaring out the cloak behind him.

"A candidate for the substitute ruler?" William echoed, his eyes widening as I twitched.

I rubbed my head with a groan. "Damn it, not another one."

"If you value your life, you'll do as I say, Elector." Sitri smirked, extending an arm out for William.

I blinked at the sound of footsteps and turned, catching William turning around and beginning to walk away himself. Sitri looked startled and he narrowed his eyes. "H-Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

I silently followed at his heels, Isaac look uncertain as he followed. William sighed, not even sparing Sitri a glance.

"Back to my room to wash my face, get under the covers, and sleep." William answered flatly.

"What?" Sitri questioned, looking incredulous as William paused, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm in shock from learning I won't have a patron after all." He sighed once more, looking tired. "I simply can't deal with this calmly."

I glanced back and caught Sitri's eyes widen before they narrowed. "Wait! If that's how you want it..."

My eyes widened as he leapt backwards, a blue string shooting out and headed towards Isaac. My body kicked into gear and I lunged, knocking the red haired boy out of the way.

I let out a yelp as the blue string quickly wrapped around me like elastic, digging into my sides as I was yanked backwards. William's head shot around and his eyes widened. "Milo!"

A slender arm wrapped around my wrist and I stiffened as Sitri pulled me close to his side, his eyes narrowed as he smirked at William. "I'm loathe to resorting to such underhanded tactics, but you leave me no choice."

I instantly began to struggle against the binds, letting out a wheezing breath as they tightened around me. Sitri glanced my way, the corner of his lip twitching upwards. "The more you struggle the tighter it'll be."

I grit my teeth, snapping my gaze up to the haughty demon. "Let me go!"

Sitri rolled his eyes, his hand tightening around my waist. "And why would I listen to a simple human?"

"'Cause..." I trailed off, running through possible answers when I resorted to struggling against him once more. "Dang it, let me go! I refuse to be a hostage!"

The blue haired demon twitched as I tried to regain mobility of my arms, looking annoyed that I kept moving around. I let out a low growl, annoyed of the situation, and of the fact that the pounding in my head was back. "Sitri! Let me go!"

"Quiet!" Sitri snapped, whipping his head around to glare at me. "Or I'll steal your..."

I paused, tense but watching the demon in confusion as his furrowed brows slackened and he paused, looking bewildered. "Soul...?"

Sitri suddenly raised his free hand up and I flinched, inwardly cursing and putting on a brave face. _He's not a demon that can kill you. Don't freak out. He's not a demon that can kill you. Dang it, yes he is._

But I grew stiff as his fingers gently brushed the hair from my eyes, his crystal blue gaze locked on mine. Sitri's eyes widened and his free hand trembled slightly as he stared at me, confusion and shock and disbelief flickering across his face. "You're..."

The trees suddenly whistled as a gust of winds ruffled the leaves. My gaze snapped upwards as Sitri quickly shoved me backwards as a ball of fire shot downwards between the two of us, pushing me out of the way.

The bindings around me snapped and a firm arm snaked round my waist, jerking me backwards. My mind reeled as I found myself face first in silky but stiff red cloth. I glanced upwards and stared wide eyed at the face before me.

"Completely inelegant, indeed." Dantalion agreed, staring hard at Sitri as he clutched me protectively to his chest. "You're a disgrace to all high level demons."

_Dantalion...? _Something in my head snapped in realization and my eyes widened and I struggled from his grip. _Damn it! Why did he show up at just that moment? What kind of timing is that? I can't be saved by the enemy again._

"Hey!" Dantalion growled, struggling to get a firmer grip as I tried to weasel my way out. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Put me down, please!" I started, using my hands to shove his head away. "Thank you but no thanks!"

Dantalion let out an annoyed growl as my palms pressed against his cheek, turning his head the other way as I slipped from his grasp. "What was that for?"

"I refuse to accept help from the enemy!" I snapped, looking at a bewildered Dantalion accusingly as I stood in front of William.

"Dantalion, are you a demon, too?" Isaac cried, and I turned to the other boy in disbelief as his eyes glimmered. "This is incredible!"

"Don't lecture me on elegance." Sitri huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and continuously shooting me glances. "You're far more barbaric than I am."

Dantalion scoffed, placing a hand on his hip. "Always running your mouth. I see you've been pulling petty pranks in my absence, as always."

Sitri turned his nose upwards. "He's the idiot who fell for it."

_Did he just insult William? _I felt my brow twitch as Isaac beamed, looking positively ecstatic. "They're acting like they know each other! You think they're enemies or friends?"

"Baalberith has taken quite a shine to you," Dantalion started, his voice was level but there was a condescending note to it. "Here or in Hell, you're always up to something underhanded."

I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as Dantalion titled his chin upwards, his lips curling into a smirk. "I suppose pretty dolls make the best puppets."

Sitri's gaze instantly darkened and pointed fangs shone as he growled. "Shut your mouth, you filthy Nephilim! You reek of humans!"

Dantalion's eyes narrowed and the two suddenly lunged forward, teeth bared as their powers clashed, red against blue.

A gust of wind shot back from the collision and I dug my feet into the ground, holding my arms up for protection as I peered through. William took a step forward behind me. "What are you two doing?"

Despite William's shout, the two demons continued to clash. My eyes struggled to catch their movements as they flew through the air, delivering blows to one another without fail.

William glowered at the two beside me and he quickly turned on his heel. Isaac turned around in surprise and I craned my head around.

"Go ahead and fight," William started indifferently, raising a hand up to the two. "Just don't involve Milo or me!"

"You think I'll let you get away?" Sitri snapped and my eyes widened as streaks of light whizzed by me, rock pillars slamming into the earth as a makeshift cage around William and Isaac.

"William!" I rushed forward, hands grasping the smooth rock and looking around to find a way to break it down. Dantalion glanced backwards and Sitri struck, a burst of blue slamming hard into the black haired demon.

I snapped my head around, mouth opened worriedly when I spotted Dantalion emerge from the smoke. There was a flutter of relief and I paused, staring at myself in confusion. _Wait, he's the bad guy! I shouldn't care!_

"Keep out of my affairs." Sitri's voice rang out amongst the clearing and I paused, backing up to the stone cage. "I'm much more worthy of the throne than you!"

I felt my brows furrow as Sitri's gaze flickered my way, but only for a fleeting moment. "Now leave the Elector and the girl to me."

_Me? _I blinked incredulously at the thought. _What would they want with a servant? My soul?_

Dantalion scoffed, standing up as if the attack were nothing. "You've sat around satisfied with your rank for ages! What can you do?"

"Shut up! You're just a Nephilim who can't become a full demon!" Sitri snapped and Dantalion stiffened, his mouth curling downwards. "I know all about your lingering affection for mankind. Do you long for salvation that badly? Pathetic."

Dantalion's gaze became hooded for a moment before he smirked, his fists clenching as his eyes glittered darkly. "Fine." A red aura surrounded him, expanding outwards as he snapped his head up to Sitri. "If you want to talk that big, I won't hold back, _puppet of Baalberith!_"

Sitri's eyes widened and Dantalion lunged, a ball of flame erupting in his palm. Sitri's arms shot up to block the blow, but the mere force of the impact sent him back a few paces.

My heart suddenly leapt into my throat and I blinked at the surge of fear, but not for myself.

"Damn you, Dantalion." Sitri's blue eyes darkened as he scowled up at Dantalion. "I am a noble of holy blood, protégé to Hell's High Pries, Duke Baalberith himself!"

The air around him grew taut as a blue aura surrounded him, expanding outwards angrily. Dantalion scoffed, his eyes narrowed spitefully. "Don't make me laugh! You still think pedigree means anything? You're the one dwelling on the sentimental, fallen angel!"

"Aren't you the same?" Sitri spat and Dantalion recoiled as if struck. The other demon surged forward and the two met in a loud _crash, _trading blow for blow in the air.

"Hey, you two! Let me out first!" William shouted, hands gripping the makeshift bars. I eyed the sturdy material and glanced back to the two demons clashing above. An annoyed growl left William's lips. "They aren't listening to a word!"

_They need to stop_. My eyes followed their rapid movements and I felt something in my chest well up, making it harder to breath. _They need to stop!_

"_They never change."_

"Stop it, both of you!" William exclaimed as my back went rigid, the voice that had whispered ever so quietly in my head silently retreating as William's voice echoed throughout the clearing.

And just like that, the power surrounding Dantalion and Sitri disappeared and so did William and Isaac's prison. I stared up at the two demons in disbelief, turning my head to William in awe.

_It's just like back in Hell._ I glanced at William with furrowed brows. _How did he do that?_

A searing pain suddenly shot through my skull, causing my head to jerk as a series of quick images flew by my head. They were quick and painful, flashes of golden blonde and deep green, and a lonely smile that never seemed to go away.

My heart ached painfully and I winced, clutching at my throbbing head as the images quickly left and disappeared as if they were never there. I shook my head for good measure, blinking sluggishly as a soft whisper breathed into my ear, sending a wave of calm through me.

"_Till we meet again, my dear."_

"You've caused enough ruckus." William snapped, eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What are you thinking? We're on school grounds!"

Sitri was clutching his head, staring at William in a mixture of longing and confusion as Isaac piped up. "Well, they are demons, so their powers are..."

"Demons, nothing. It's all parlor tricks!" William declared and I felt my eye twitch and I let out a sigh, shaking my head in quiet disbelief.

"According to Dalton's atomic theory, all physical objects are made of atoms." William lectured, looking proud and unfazed as Sitri and Dantalion stared at him in disbelief. "I don't care if you're a demon, an angel, or something else entirely. You're still made of atoms!"

"A—" Sitri and Dantalion blinked.

"Atoms?" Isaac and I chorused, clear confusion written on our features. William really could not be swayed.

"Yes. Everything I lay my eyes on consists of atoms!" William declared, pointing a finger towards the two demons. "Remember, no matter what kind of beings you are, don't think you can push me into anything. You can call me the Elector, but I won't choose anyone, nor will I side with anyone."

The blonde boy's eyes narrowed. "Especially a couple of mindless, violent brutes, who would be so uncouth as to break a pen!"

_I knew there was a reason I followed him. _I mused, grinning crookedly as I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched William fondly.

"It's a shame, Sitri Cartwright." William added, turning on his heel. "I thought I'd come across an underclassmen with some promise."

William began to confidently stride through the forest. Isaac quickly followed and I made a move to follow as well, pausing a brief moment to glance over my shoulder.

My eye's met with Sitri's, and that quiet hum in my chest resounded, whispering the promise of friendship at the sight of the demon. I frowned, turning my gaze away from him and narrowing my eyes at Dantalion.

He blinked in confusion as I mouthed 'I'm watching you' at him, giving him a cold glare. He arched a brow and scoffed, rolling his eyes at me.

"Milo, if you don't hurry up, I'm leaving you out here alone." William's voice carried through the wind and I stiffened, quickly turning and following after the blonde.

"W-William, wait for me!"

* * *

There was but the wind to whisper as the trees swayed in the night. The two demons stared after the three humans that had just left, a thick sense of nostalgia in the air.

"I see." Sitri murmured, almost fondly as he put a hand to his cheek. "He's quite formidable."

"Violence and underhandedness are forbidden." Dantalion remarked, though his eyes trailed after the lingering speck of brown behind blonde.

"No need to remind me." Sitri sighed, and Dantalion blinked, glancing upwards.

"Then what will you do then?"

"You want to know?" Sitri glanced slyly to the demon beside him and smirked, though his eyes were warm. "Nothing, for now."

Dantalion stiffened, his mouth pulling into a frown as Sitri glanced to him from the corner of his eyes, a smile playing coyly on his lips. "He's Solomon, after all."

Dantalion's eyes snapped to the blue haired demon, his eyes narrowing slightly as the name rang throughout the air, and the whole forest seemed to quiet down. "You..."

Sitri's smirk suddenly left his face and his eyes softened as he stared off to where the trio had gone, his lips tugging into a small frown. "But... That girl..."

His eyes flickered to Dantalion, no hint of malice in the air between the two. Sitri searched the black haired demon's face, stuffing down the swell of hope inside him. "Is she...?"

Dantalion let out a sigh, and for a moment, the power Duke looked worn, tired and wistful as he stared off in the same direction. "...Yes. I think so."

Sitri's fingers twitched and he turned his gaze back to the forest, his lids lowering as he remained cool. Dantalion's face was the same impassiveness to the answer, but both demons couldn't deny the ache that pulsed through them. One that hadn't appeared in many years.

"She calls herself his servant." Dantalion started, his low voice almost a murmur as his lids lowered. "But acts like his body guard. She won't leave his side. Headstrong, stubborn, flighty, stupidly selfless, and that annoying streak of shyness she likes to keep so well hidden."

Sitri mulled over the words and the corner of his mouth twisted in amusement. "Don't forget her eyes."

Dantalion sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wasn't sure at first. But the coincidences are all too much. It was like Fate was mocking me."

"It does seem too good to be true." Sitri admitted, unable to stop the flicker of pain that only briefly shadowed his face. "She doesn't know."

It had meant to be a question, but had left as a statement. Dantalion shut his eyes for a moment, the wind brushing his bangs from his face as he opened the crimson irises to the world again.

"No. She doesn't."

The trees rustled and nearby a crow squawked, its cry echoing throughout the quiet forest.

After so long, she had finally reappeared to them, and it had felt as if she had never left after being gone for so many years. But what good was it? Finally finding the one they considered dear, only to have her not recognize a single hair on their heads.

Fate really was mocking them.

* * *

"_Achoo!_"

I blinked tiredly, rubbing my nose as I yawned. "Someone's talking back about me."

"Probably gossiping about your unladylike habits." William chided, and I felt my shoulders slump as I let out a sigh, shrugging limply as I rested my head against the arm of the couch in the common room.

I'd much rather have been asleep right now, considering what had happened last night, but instead, I was dragged out of bed by none other than my dear friend and forced to go to classes.

I blew a childish raspberry through my lips and William rolled his eyes, his hands full with keep Isaac calm. The red head was in what looked like a heavenly state as he went on about how fantastic this was, with William being a descendant of Solomon and the so-called Elector.

_More work for me. _I thought tiredly, closing my eyes and wondering if I could take a nap without William getting mad.

"Ah, I lost again!"

My ears perked up at the cry and I glanced over the couch, following William gaze to the small group gather around one of the coffee tables, cards and bills littered on the table.

"A bet is a bet." My face turned sour at the voice. "I'll take this."

"Poker?" William exclaimed, his face incredulous as Dantalion smirked, his fingers gently wrapped around the wad of cash in his hand.

"Why am I not surprised?" I yawned, rolling my eyes.

...

"What do you think you're doing? Gambling in the dormitory is strictly prohibited!" William lectured and Dantalion smirked, placing a hand on his hip.

"Don't get so worked up. I'm just trying to earn your tuition." Dantalion replied smoothly and William narrowed his eyes.

"What kind of poker were you playing?" I piped up curiously, turning to Dantalion with a hand on my chin. "You'd get a lot more out of it if you—"

"Milo!" I yelped at the light swat at my head, looking up at William sheepishly. "What do you think you're talking about? You shouldn't know how to play poker!"

"I _was _on the streets for most of my life. You pick up a few tricks." I shrugged. Dantalion looked faintly interested at this.

"Oh? What'd you play?"

"Well, mostly regular poker. But I fancy myself not to bad at Blackjack—"

"Milo!" I protected my head this time and grinned crookedly, William looking annoyed and furious with me.

"It was a pleasurable habit," I held my hands up innocently, unable to hide my amusement from a fuming William. "Plus, it got me by every now and then."

"Then rid yourself of those habits at once!" William pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing angrily.

"It looks like we have something in common." Dantalion smirked and I felt my face go blank as I spared him a withering glance.

"I gag at the thought of having something in common with you. Here, William, go ahead and slap me. I must be having a nightmare."

"Hey! Do you _want _to lose your soul?"

"Both of you!" William snapped and I flinched alongside Dantalion. "If the headmaster finds out, you'll be expelled, and as a prefect, I'm punished too!"

"What a hassle..."

"If you don't like it get out!" William snapped, jutting his finger towards the exit while Dantalion regarded him coolly.

A smirk played on his lips and he pressed a hand to his chest. "Promise to choose me, and I'll stop gambling and even leave the dorm."

"I refuse!"

A sigh left my lips once more but the corner of my lips tugged upwards. There was a sudden tap on my shoulder and I blinked, turning to meet warm brown eyes and slightly graying hair.

"Ah, Leah." I blinked; Leah was one of the other dormitory keepers, rather nice and overall average. She was the one that showed me the ropes when I first started. "Can I help you with something?"

"Maria asked that you go and sweep the floors." Leah answered, handing me a broom and dustpan and I paled. The older woman rolled her eyes, pointing down a corridor. "Now get to work."

My shoulders slumped in response. "Yes, ma'am."

I turned my head around to face William. "I'll be back in a little bit, be careful okay?"

William's cheeks dusted pink. "I'm not a child!"

I smiled softly at him and turned a glare Dantalion's way. The demon scowled and I huffed, turning down the corridor Leah herded me in with a sense of dread at the looming thought of dust clouds and dust bunnies.

* * *

"Really," I swept up the last trail of dirt into the pan. "How can a place uptight get so dirty?"

My eyes followed the corridor I was nearly finished with and I let out a hum of approval. The sooner I was done, the sooner I was back with William.

"Drop those hips! Clean it like you mean it!"

_William? _I blinked, peering around the corner of the hallway and staring at the sight before me.

Sitri was hunched over, hands pressed into a rag as he moved back and forth, swiping the floors clean. William stood over him, ordering Sitri as the demon cleaned, trembling under the pressure.

I blanched and turned back to my corner, leaning against the wall. William could definitely intimidate people when he wanted too. He had a _demon _cleaning for goodness sake.

_But_. I warily bit my lip, darting a glance over my shoulder at Sitri's fearful but determined face and unwillingly feel myself waver.

Sucking in a stiff breath, I set about to go put away my broom, making a mental note to grab the mop and go ahead and clean the other floors before Sitri.

He may be a demon, and a possible threat to William. But something inside me somewhat hoped that he could be more of a friend than an enemy.

Stupid gut.

* * *

**Phew~ This story ac****tually comes out with longer chapters so far than most of my others, not that I'm complaining though. :)**

**I must thank you all again for the positive feedback this story has already gotten. I really do want there to be more than **_**twelve **_**stories for this fanbase, and I'm honored to know that people are giving this story a chance.**

**THANK YOU ALL.**

**As for the story, it will be follow the anime/manga line, with my own plot woven in, as some of you can already see. I'll most likely maybe stick to the manga, since the anime is still catching up, but I'll see where it goes and add it in here and there.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed the next chapter of Forever and Ever, and I hope to see you all again next chapter!**

**Marshmellow—**

**-OUT!**


	3. Of Before and Now

**Anyone else wondering where the anime's going? It's already become a bit different from the manga, so now I'm curious.**

**I do not own MODR.**

* * *

**Forever and Ever**

_Chapter Three:_

Of Before and Now

* * *

_The long, sturdy pillars stood tall in the rising sunlight, casting long shadows along the tiled floor._

_A breeze whistled by, blowing flowers petals this way and that and scattering stray leaves apart before bringing them back together in an elaborate dance. Red and blue flickered upwards, watching the petals scatter in the wind._

_Cyrus let out a quiet sigh, faintly content with the atmosphere. It was days like this she strove to give to her dear friend and his companions. Peaceful days without a worry in the world._

_The dark haired brunette absently brushed a stray petal from her robes and watched it get caught in the breeze. Solomon was probably with Dantalion in his study, and nothing big was going on in the kingdom. Maybe she could lay back a bit today._

"_Scum."_

"_Evil."_

"_Devil."_

"_I've heard he's been playing in the dark arts."_

_Cyrus' eyes narrowed and the corner of her lips twitched into a taut line. Then again, the idea of taking it easy was never common for her. She always had to be on guard and at Solomon's side for whatever he needed. It was her job, after all._

"_What are you thinking about?"_

_Cyrus blinked in surprise, slender arms lacing themselves around her neck and pulling her back a bit and away from her perch on one of the pillars. Tendrils of sleek blue trailed over her shoulders and a pair of sky blue eyes blocked her vision of anything else._

_The servant smiled, tilting her head up and gently patting the demon's head. "Nothing really, I thought you were with Solomon?"_

_Sitri's eyes flickered in annoyance as he kneeled beside her, resting his head in her lap and moving his arms to her waist. "That filthy Nephilim is with him."_

_Cyrus rolled her eyes, gently running her hand along his head and through his hair. Sitri closed his eyes appreciatively, and the girl's lips twitched into a crooked smile. "I don't think that fact that he used to be human means anything. Nephilim aren't bad."_

"_Perhaps in your world," Sitri murmured. "But in ours, it means everything."_

"_I don't think this world is much different." Cyrus mused, tilting her head upwards and leaning against the pillar. "I'd say being a servant is like being a Nephilim then. Unless there's something worse."_

_The grip on her waist tightened and a hand brought Cyrus' chin downwards. The girl blinked as Sitri gazed up at her, his eyes staring up at her intensely. "You're no servant."_

_Cyrus smiled softly, reaching a hand up and bringing Sitri's hand to her chest. "But I am. And I always will be. The day I'm no longer a servant is the day this stops beating."_

_Her heart thudded calmly against Sitri's palm and the blue eyed demon frowned, gazing up at her almost sadly. A quiet question lingering in his mind, but Cyrus grinned, patting Sitri's head. "How about I head down to the kitchens and get you something sweet? I need to bring Solomon his tea anyways."_

"_Hey," Cyrus blinked, glancing upwards while Sitri's face clouded in annoyance. Crimson eyes stared back at red and blue and Dantalion crossed his arms over his chest. "Solomon's whining for you to come see him."_

_Cyrus rolled her eyes, shifting against the pillar. "Did you hear something Sitri?"_

"_Perhaps a fly." Sitri supplied and Dantalion's eye twitched in annoyance a scowl touching his lips._

"_Watch your mouth, doll." Dantalion spat and Sitri's eyes narrowed as he rose from Cyrus' lap._

"_After you, Nephilim." Sitri snapped and before the two could engage in a usual brawl, Cyrus laid a hand on Sitri's shoulder, standing up and dusting off her robes._

"_He's so hopeless." Cyrus sighed fondly, tightening the sash around her waist and giving Sitri one more grin. "I'll bring you something later, all right?"_

_Sitri's eyes softened and the servant made her way past him, heading down the open ceiling corridor to where Solomon's study was. Louder footsteps sounded behind her but Cyrus paid the other demon no heed, lost in her own world for a moment._

"_Did you mean that?"_

"_Mean what?" Cyrus inquired, not missing a beat as she kept walking. Dantalion frowned and caught up with the shorter girl, occasionally glancing at her from the corner of his eye._

"_What you said," Dantalion explained, his voice was cool, but there was a twinge of curiosity and maybe—hope perhaps? "About Nephilim."_

_Cyrus frowned. "What about them?"_

_Dantalion growled in annoyance and Cyrus rolled her eyes at the black haired demon. "Sheesh, impatient much are you?"_

"_I don't get why Solomon has you around." Dantalion muttered, glancing to the other side. "You're impossible."_

"_I don't care."_

_Dantalion arched a brow, looking down at her with a scoff. "You sound like a brat—"_

"_Nephilim, fallen angels—I don't care. In the end, they're all demons." Cyrus continued, rubbing the back of her neck. "Lineage or blood doesn't matter; it's the person in the end."_

_Solomon's face flashed through her mind and Cyrus' eyes softened. "It doesn't matter where you come from, how you act is what matters. Well, to me that is. I don't really give a damn about what others think."_

_Unknown to the brunette, Dantalion was staring at her hard. Crimson eyes bore into her and the demon found himself lost for a moment._

_She didn't care. The words were like a pleasant whisper in his mind. It didn't matter where he went, he was always looked at for being a Nephilim, and it had always mattered._

_He watched her pull a little bit a head of him, watching the sway of her hair and his eyes subconsciously softened._

_She was hard headed, stubborn, annoying, and a pain in his side. Dantalion could very well do without her around, Solomon had him after all. But as her words echoed through his head, he silently trailed after her. A small trickle of relief entering him._

_Maybe he could tolerate her just a little bit more now._

* * *

"_I love you, don't ever forget that. I'm sorry."_

My eyes flickered open, wincing at the bright light that came through the open windows. I half turned my head, a small breeze whistling through the now empty common room.

The breeze blew a few stray strands aside and I yawned, rubbing my eyes tiredly as I leaned back into the extravagant couch. _Did I fall asleep? _My eyes flickered to the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and I grimaced. I had just missed mass, well, I'm sure no one would notice.

There was a faint ache in my head and I absently rubbed my chest where my necklace was. It was a weird dream again. A woman's face and the sound of rain hitting the ground.

I rolled my shoulders to get the kinks out of them and sighed contentedly, feeling a small patch of sunlight warm my face. I'd choose the couch over hard wood benches any day.

I briefly wondered if I could go back to sleep, shifting my legs to find them rather heavy.

...Heavy?

I blinked tiredly, glancing down and meeting the peacefully sleeping face of Sitri Cartwright, or just Sitri I supposed.

...

...

...

_Wait, what?_

I resisted the urge to leap upwards ten feet, seeing as that was impossible with the demon's head currently occupying my lap. I settled for gaping at the peaceful face and I stiffened. _How...When...What on earth?_

I raised my hands, keeping them away from Sitri as I contemplated what to do. Should I just wake him up? Shove him off my lap? How'd he get here anyway? He should be in church—oh, wait. Demon, forgot about that.

Sitri shifted and I froze, watching nervously as he turned so his face was pressed to my stomach. One arm was strewn lazily across my lap, while the other was wrapped around my waist in a loose but firm grip.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, feeling a drop of sweat trail down the side of my face. What was I supposed to do now?

Carefully, I shifted, trying to move his head a bit off my lap so I could maneuver my way out. Sitri's brows furrowed and he nestled closer to my stomach, bringing his other arm around my waist.

The blue haired demon muttered something under his breath and I tensed, holding in a breath.

I found myself hesitating for a moment as the sun struck his hair at an angle, complimenting the silky blue strands that trailed down the side of his face.

_He looks like an angel. _I blinked, silently scoffing at the irony of the thought. Though, I stared quietly down at his sleeping face, feeling something inside me warm, despite the nostalgia stuck in my throat.

I frowned at myself. God, I felt like some sort of a creeper. My gaze flickered back to Sitri and I let out a quiet sigh, feeling my shoulders slump.

Slowly, I reached a hand downwards and let it rest against his head. I held my breath for a moment before Sitri's face seemed to relax and he let out a quiet sigh. I found my eyes softening, when he looked like this, I couldn't believe he was a demon.

_Out for William_. A quiet voice in my head whispered and I tensed, lifting my hand from his head as my brows furrowed. _I don't know if I can trust him... He's just like Dantalion._

Right?

"_Sitri."_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, really." I answered with a sigh, resting my head against the couch.

Wait.

"You're awake!" I cried, half jumping in my seat as Sitri yawned, his arms latched lazily around my waist. "B-B-But I thought—wait, what are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to take a nap." Sitri answered simply, blinking tiredly. "But the couch was already taken."

"There are more you know..." I muttered, casting a pointed glance to the vacant couches lining the area. "Or you could have gone to your room."

Sitri blinked, looking up at me. "But I wanted this one."

I felt my eye twitch and blinked in confusion when Sitri paused. It was then I realized I still had my hand on his head and I felt my eyes widen as I quickly jerked it away. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean too—"

The words died on my lips as Sitri silently grabbed my hand and I marveled at how soft his hand seemed to be as it wrapped around my own. Slowly, he brought my hand back to his head and held it there, shutting his eyes.

I gaped at him in confusion, feeling my hand stiffen. Sitri let out a small hum, his face relaxing as he held my hand there.

_Sitri._

I felt my brows furrow and the back of my head ached as I stared down at the fair haired demon. Something flittered through me and I frowned, letting my hand relax against his.

_Do I know you?_

"Where have you been?" Sitri murmured quietly and I blinked in confusion. Something flickered through his eyes and he sat up, his arms on either side of me as he placed his hands down.

Eyes a blue so _blue _stared at me intently. I found the ache in the back of my head making itself more known as I stared back, unable to move as Sitri's brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"Hey," Sitri began quietly, and I paused, as he brought a hand up and rested it on my cheek, watching me with soft eyes. "You're being cruel."

For some reason, an apology wanted to form on my lips, and my chest started to hurt. Sitri's eyes softened and the demon moved his hands away from my cheek. "I don't think I will."

My mouth twisted downwards as he let himself settle back down into my lap, shutting his eyes and facing the ceiling. My mind raced for something to fill the silence. "What do you want with William?"

"For him to choose me as the representative ruler of Hell." Sitri answered simply and I sighed, turning my gaze the other way.

_I can't have that. _I felt another frown touching my lips. _But how do I get them to leave William alone? There has to be something..._

Fingers lightly brushed against my lips and I stiffened in surprise. I glanced down at Sitri quizzically and the blue haired demon stared back up at me, his eyes intent.

"Frowning doesn't suit you." Sitri stated calmly, his eyes flickered. "It never did."

I blinked at him before feeling my eye twitch.

"Sitri?"

"What is it?"

"Can you please get off my lap?"

Sitri blinked, looking as if he were contemplating the idea. I glanced at him impatiently and Sitri yawned. "I don't think I will."

_This guy... _I grimaced and lightly tugged a strand of his hair. "Get off."

"I don't want to."

"I'm going to shove you off."

"How cruel," Sitri muttered, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me tight. "I don't see the problem."

My eye twitched and I looked at him in faint annoyance. It was like dealing with a little kid. "I need to go meet up with William soon. Please get off."

"I'll come with you." Sitri replied and I paled, shaking my head. Sitri frowned and nestled closer. "Then I'm not getting off."

"Hey—"

"I'm never letting you go."

I felt the words leave me as I stared down at Sitri in confusion. The statement had come out quiet, muttered as if he hadn't intended for me to hear. Sitri's eyes stared hard into my side, something burning in his eyes like blue fire.

_I'm sorry._

"Sitri..." The name left my lips as a whisper, but Sitri's gaze instantly snapped to mine, and the force of emotion made me freeze. The look of such desperate, fierce hopefulness took form and I felt my brows furrow, unable to speak.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I blinked in surprise while Sitri's face flickered in annoyance. I brought my gaze upwards and met Dantalion's scowling face, an irritated air coming off of him in waves.

"Oh, it's you." I muttered, feeling my face go blank as I lightly pushed Sitri's head, attempting to move him from my lap. "What do you want?"

Dantalion's brow twitched. "What do you mean 'Oh it's you?'" His gaze snapped to Sitri and seemed to darken. "And what are _you _doing here?"

"I could ask you the same." Sitri replied simply, sitting up—much to my relief—only to lace his arms around my neck and rest his head on my shoulder. "What do you want?"

"H-Hey!" I protested, trying to weasel my arms in between his grip and pry him from me. "Let go!"

Dantalion's eyes narrowed. "I thought you weren't going to do anything."

Sitri's gaze seemed to flicker for a moment as well. "To Solomon."

The air suddenly grew tense and I blinked, glancing between the two demons as they seemed to go off into some sort of glaring contest, willing the other to stop and lose. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Well, it looks like you two have your hands full with whatever this is. I'll just be on my way—"

"Stay." The two ordered flatly, not even breaking eye contact from each other.

I sweat dropped and sighed, gingerly prying Sitri's arms from my neck. Dantalion's eyes followed the movement and his scowl seemed to deepen. "What did you intend to accomplish?"

"The same thing you're so desperately hoping for." Sitri replied coolly, his eyes narrowing coldly. "I don't seem how I'm the guilty one, Nephilim."

Dantalion's eyes narrowed. "It's not going to happen that easily, _doll_. Things don't always go how you want."

I paused, gaze flicking to Sitri as his hands seemed to involuntarily clench tighter around me. "I have a better chance at it than you."

A dark look crept into Dantalion's face, sending a shiver down my spine. I couldn't help the aching feeling that somehow, this conversation was faintly directed at me. The black haired demon's lips pulled back into a snarl. "I'd like to see you try."

"Look at the time!" I shot up, and Sitri blinked in surprise as I escaped his grip. "Looks like mass is about to end, better go find William—"

"I'll come with you!" Dantalion and Sitri exclaimed, though they both snarled at each other upon realizing they spoke together.

I paled, slowly backing to the doorway. "I think I need to stop by the bathroom too—bye!"

I quickly shut the door behind me, taking in calming breaths as I leaned against the back of the door. I shut my eyes and calmed myself, getting too anxious wouldn't help.

The aching in my head slowly began to subside and I sighed appreciatively, rubbing my temple as I stalked down the corridor, heading for the church.

_Why did this all feel so familiar?_

* * *

"She really doesn't remember."

"I didn't lie." Dantalion muttered crossly, eyes flickering from the door to a faintly crestfallen Sitri. "It's the same problem with Solomon."

"They have their memories, their souls." Sitri murmured, his lids lowering as he stared hard at the door Milo had escaped through. "Why?"

"I don't know." Dantalion sighed, rubbing his head. Though crimson orbs flickered to the demon beside him. "But don't expect me to stand by and watch and let you do as you please."

Sitri's eyes narrowed. "You know better that I would never harm either of them."

"You wouldn't." Dantalion admitted, though his gaze darkened. "But there are others who would."

The blue haired demon scowled at this, the frown marring his graceful features. "As if some low life demon lay a hand on either of them."

Sitri's face slightly fell and his fingers twitched, slowly curling into the couch, nearly ripping the velvety fabric. Blue eyes stared longingly after the figure that had long left the room. "So close but so far away."

Dantalion distastefully agreed, eyes such a deep crimson staring hard at the door, as if it were the source of all their problems. "They're such stubborn people."

"How troublesome..." Sitri murmured, but there was a fond look in his eyes. The viscount paused, turning to Dantalion with a distasteful stare. "You have rather despicable timing."

"About that..." Dantalion's eye twitched and he turned to the fellow candidate. "Just what do you think you were doing in a position like that?"

"What would the position have to do with it?" Sitri inquired, flipping a lock of hair back behind him. "I didn't see the problem."

"Stupid, doll."

"Filthy, Nephilim."

* * *

"Stupid demons..." I muttered, rubbing my head as I made my way across the courtyard. The church bells hadn't rung yet, so I could maybe make it in time for William to think I was there. "Stupid head aches... I really hope I'm not some sort of an amnesiac."

A frown touched my lips and my brows furrowed as my steps slowed and I stared at the floor. Sitri's eyes, so hopeful, and Dantalion's eyes, so intense, kept running through my mind.

What was their problem? It was like they expected something from me. They both looked so...

_Lonely._

"Don't tell me..." I froze, feeling my eyes widen. "They expect me to give up William to them?"

_As if_. I snorted, shaking my head as I continued on my way. Demons or not, there was no way I was letting William go without a fight. He was my friend, but first and foremost, the person I had to protect.

There was a slight headache coming on as the looming church came into view, and I sighed, rubbing my head gently. I paused and glanced upwards, the trees lining the pathway swaying to the breeze and casting dancing shadows along the road.

"I want William..." I muttered quietly, shutting my eyes and letting the breeze cool my face. "It always feels better around William."

"Michelangelo, now why are you not in church?"

I stiffened, paling slightly as I turned around with a sheepish grin. "Pastor Crossby, how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, thank you." The red haired man smiled warmly, tucking a book under his arm as his robe fluttered with the breeze. "You?"

"Great." I answered, scratching the side of my head awkwardly. "Um, you aren't doing the sermon today?"

"I was having a newly appointed priest from one of the other churches try out." Crossby answered, pushing up his glasses. "I am aware though that mass doesn't end for another few minutes."

"I needed some fresh air." I offered, smiling faintly. "I've been having a bad headache this morning so I thought it'd be good to step outside for awhile."

Crossby's brows furrowed and a worried look came across the priest's face. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now." I grinned. "Fit as a fiddle."

"Well," Crossby's glasses flickered in the light. "I do pray for your wellbeing. Be careful now, Michelangelo. I've been sensing a rather uneasy presence looming around the school."

I looked at him in confusion, feeling my brows furrow slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not quite sure myself." Crossby answered with a sigh, and he touched the cross on his neck. "But since I know you often do work around the school, do keep an eye out for me, would you? And tell me if anything comes off as suspicious to you."

_Suspicious, huh? _Images of black and blue entered my mind and I forced a cheery grin. "Of course."

Crossby smiled, gently patting me on the head. "Good day to you, Michelangelo."

The smile on my face slowly remained in place as Crossby strode off, crimson hair swaying behind him. I felt my lips pull into a line as he disappeared from sight. Could he have been talking about Dantalion and Sitri?

_He is a priest. _I paused, glancing down to the ground where leaves swirled at my feet. _If I told him about them, wouldn't he be able to do something about it? Wouldn't William be okay then?_

I silently shook my head, brushing off the idea. I didn't need to bring an innocent person into this. I could handle this situation and take care of William.

"So your full name is Michelangelo?" Dantalion inquired, standing beside me with his arms crossed as he looked to where Crossby had left. "You even have a boy name too."

"It's not like I can ask my parents why they named me that." I muttered, sighing as my shoulders slumped. "People usually just call me Milo."

I blinked once, twice, thrice, and slowly turned to the demon beside me. "Dantalion...?"

Dantalion blinked, glancing to me with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

...

...

...

"Dantalion!" I exclaimed, leaping back a few steps and pointing an accusing finger at the demon before me. "W-When did you get here?"

Dantalion arched a brow, the faintest hint of amusement on his face as he straightened out his jacket. "I see you're a little slow."

"What are you doing?" I snapped, narrowing my eyes at him suspiciously. I glanced back at the church and stood tall, spreading my arms apart. "If you're thinking about trying to get to William—"

"Calm down, guard dog." Dantalion sighed, waving me off. I bristled at the gesture and he rolled his eyes. "I'm here for you."

I blinked. "Me?"

Dantalion crossed his arms over his chest. "You."

I stiffened, bringing my hands up into fists as I narrowed my eyes. "If it's a fight you're looking for—"

"I'm not here to fight you!" Dantalion snapped and I blinked once more, cocking my head at him. He let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose, muttering things that sounded like 'stupid', 'can't believe', and 'really is her' under his breath.

"Then what do you want?" I questioned, lowering my hands and keeping them at my sides.

Dantalion paused, his eyes blinking open as he seemed to stare at something for a moment. He turned his head my way and took a step forward. I flinched and took a subtle step back.

Dantalion seemed to mull something over before he set his hands at his sides, staring hard at me. The force of the crimson gaze practically freezing me to my spot.

_Stop looking at me like that. _I faintly cringed, taking a few more steps back. "Well, if you have nothing to say, I need to go find—"

A firm hand came around my wrist, keeping me in place. I stiffened at the contact and turned my head, narrowing my eyes at Dantalion. "What?"

"Cyrus." Dantalion stated finally, the name came off firm, yet gentle, and there was a flicker of what looked to be hope across his face. "Cyrus."

_Cyrus._

I stared at Dantalion in confusion. "Pardon?"

The disappointment on his face had only lasted a second, and I doubted if it had actually been there. Dantalion shut his eyes for a moment before he glanced the other way, his lids lowering. "I thought so."

_Isn't it the name Amon and Mamon mentioned? Lady Cyrus? _I frowned. _Did they know her or something? If they're calling her lady, I wonder if she was a noble..._

"Are you two playing hooky?" A familiar voice questioned and I blinked, turning my head and spotting a familiar mop of spiky black.

"Swallow," My eyes snapped to Dantalion's hand around my wrist and I quickly jerked my hand away from his. Something flickered across Dantalion's face but he pulled back, turning his gaze to Mycroft. "What are you doing? I thought mass was still going on."

"I could be asking you the same." Mycroft smiled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I _am _a prefect you know. Besides, mass just ended."

"Ahah," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "I wasn't feeling too good; go easy on me, please?"

"Since the lady has asked so nicely." The blackette flashed me a wink and strode off, ruffling my head. "You owe me one, Runaway!"

"Just put it on my tab!" I called after him, smiling faintly as the taller boy strode away. It was nice to know this school had some pleasant people. Seeing him like this made me feel guilty I almost picked a fight with him on the first day.

"You two seem awful chummy." Dantalion muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he eyed me suspiciously.

I raised a brow at him, rocking back on my heels and titling my chin up. "He's a good friend, I trust him." I gave Dantalion a look. "Unlike some people."

Dantalion rolled his eyes. "It's all good and well until they stab you in the back."

"Swallow wouldn't do that." I protested, defending the honest boy. "He's a pretty good guy—"

"And you know this how?" Dantalion questioned, narrowing his eyes as he took a step forward. "How do you know he's not playing with you to get what he wants?"

My eyes widened slightly but I kept my chin held high and I stood my ground. "Mycroft isn't that kind of guy."

Dantalion's gaze flickered. "And what if he threatened to harm William? Would you still trust him as a friend?"

My eyes narrowed. "William always comes first. But I don't have that fear because I know I can trust My—Swallow."

Dantalion was silent for a moment, gauging me carefully. I kept my eyes narrowed and my shoulders squared. That emotion flickered through his eyes again and I flinched when his hand suddenly came forward.

_Thwack._

"Did you just..." I touched my forehead and stared at him incredulously. "What was that for?"

"You shouldn't trust people that easily." Dantalion taunted, flicking his fingers against my head once more and I swatted at his hand. "It's a fatal flaw of yours."

"And how would you know?" I accused, rubbing my forehead gingerly as I stared at him crossly. "I don't trust people that easily—life on the streets can teach you that much."

"Maybe this time." Dantalion muttered, his gaze darkened for a moment before he looked down at me in annoyance. "But you're soft."

"Am not!" I spat, balling my hands into fists at my sides. I didn't like how he was pinpointing me so easily, what did he know? "Stop talking like you know me!"

"Ah~" Dantalion sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking off in boredom. "Arguing with you is like arguing with a brat."

"What was that—" I broke off, hearing the church bells ring. I blinked, pausing mid rant as I registered the familiar sound.

Mycroft had just left though, and that meant that these were the bells signaling the break period.

Wait, Mycroft had left...

_Church ended minutes ago!_

"William!" I took off, eyes wide. "I can't believe I forgot!"

"Oi! Where do you think you're—"

"Get out of here Dantalion!" I called back to the demon, not realizing I was waving. "And stay away from William!"

* * *

"Where were you?"

"Well—"

"Just what were you thinking? Missing church? You could get in big trouble if you had gotten caught!"

"I already—"

"As a friend of mine and worker for the Twining's, do you realize what people would think? Especially because I'm a prefect!"

"Yes, and I'm sorry—"

"If you had a headache you should've slept in or headed to the nurse's!"

"I didn't think it was that bad—"

"Not just that, but I could barely concentrate in class wondering where you were! Do you realize how worried I was?" William swept on, his face fuming. I nodded my head and offered him sheepish apologies, only to pause at the last exclamation.

"You were worried about me?" I questioned softly and William continued to pace back and forth in his room.

"Of course I was!" William snapped, only to pause abruptly. His cheeks colored red and his face became flustered. "I-It would look bad upon a prefect to have the students skipping church and class!"

I smiled softly at this and looked up to William, my smiling morphing into a grin. "Sorry I made you worry."

William stuttered a moment before he coughed, tugging at his bowtie and fixing his shirt. "Well, that's that. Don't do it again, and if you feel so sick, report to the nurse."

"Yessir!" I beamed, flopping down against the soft comfort of his mattress. "I promise to be good!"

"And Milo?"

"Yes?"

"Thirty lines of Latin as punishment."

"W-William, you're too cruel..."

"You human's choice of punishment is quite horrific." Sitri mumbled around a mouthful of what looked to be biscuits.

I sighed, nodding my head sadly. "And William is the master of cruel punishments."

I blinked, staring at the blank white ceiling above me as Sitri continued to munch on the biscuits beside me.

"Sitri?" William and I chorused as I sat up abruptly, turning my head to the blue haired demon with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"How did you get in here?" William exclaimed eyes darting around. "What kind of trick—"

"I wanted to tell William to elect me." Sitri answered calmly, putting another biscuit into his mouth. "And I wanted to see you."

"You can't just barge into people's rooms..." I muttered, staring at the fair haired demon in disbelief. Sitri shrugged, hugging the biscuit box to his stomach.

"A prefect's room nonetheless." William muttered crossly, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I told you, I'm not participating in any of this nonsense!"

"Our politics are anything but nonsense." Sitri replied, adding another biscuit to his mouth. "I must admit, these 'biscuits' are quite good."

I stared at him in disbelief and Sitri blinked, glancing to the box of biscuits and holding one out to me. "Try one."

I blinked at the sudden gesture, the sweet pastry suddenly before me. "I'm fine—mmph?"

The sweet cracker had pushed past my lips into my mouth. I stared at Sitri with wide eyes as he placed another into his own mouth and chewed, watching me calmly. I blinked and chewed the biscuit, swallowing it harshly.

A glimmer flickered through Sitri's eyes and he offered another biscuit, the corner of his lips tugged the faintest bit upwards.

"Thank you, but I don't—" The words became muffled as Sitri stuffed another biscuit into my mouth. I quickly chewed to try and get the words out when Sitri merely stuffed another.

"Sitri—"

_Stuff. Chew. Swallow._

"I really don't—"

_Stuff. Chew. Swallow._

"Please—"

_Stuff. Chew. Swallow._

"Enough!" William exclaimed, swiping the box out of Sitri's hands and the demon blinked, mid stuff as he held a biscuit to my mouth. "Just what do you think you're doing to my maid?"

"Thwank youf." I muttered around a mouthful, cringing as I swallowed the biscuits and sucked in a breath, wiping at me mouth. "Thank you."

"You use to let me feed you like that." Sitri began calmly, setting his hands down in his lap.

"When on earth did I let you do that?" I questioned in disbelief, raising a brow at him as I held a hand in front of me warily. "And I'd prefer if I didn't die due to biscuits."

Sitri's eyes followed my hand and he blinked. My eyes widened as he firmly pulled my hand away from my mouth. "What is it now—S-S-Sitri?"

A hand grasped my chin, holding my head in place, and Sitri's lids lowered as he briefly licked the corner of my mouth, trailing upwards bit. I stiffened in shock and my eyes grew as wide as saucers. "S-S-Sitri!"

The blue haired demon pulled back a bit, but remained close enough that his bangs brushed against my forehead. I stared at him in shock and Sitri blinked calmly, licking his lips once. "You had something on your face."

Sitri's eyes widened in surprise and his face slightly paled as he was jerked back by his collar. His eyes snapped upwards to William. "What gives?"

"Sitri Cartwright..." William began slowly, his fist trembling as an irritated aura built up around him. "Sixty lines of Latin!"

"William—"

"Seventy!"

Sitri's tsked, looking down in annoyance like a reprimanded child. I blinked at him, still in mild shock as I rubbed my cheek. "I could've gotten it myself..."

"Humans..." Sitri sighed and I rubbed my cheek once more to try and erase the feeling. Did demons not understand the meaning of personal space?

"Lady Milo that's no good!" I jerked my head back in surprise as wings suddenly fluttered into view and a pair of black and white clouded my field of vision.

"Amon?" I blinked with wide eyes at the two bats. "Mamon?"

"You can't let Sitri do that!" Amon protested, flapping his wings in front of me frantically. "Duke Dantalion would be unhappy!"

"What on earth..." I stared at the two bats, baffled. "What... Why would I care about how Dantalion feels? And since when did you call me Lady? It's just Milo—"

"It appears vermin have appeared." Sitri muttered in annoyance, eyeing the two bats distastefully.

"I thought I told you two to stay away!" William snapped, shooing the bats away. "Shoo!"

"Hah? We're not here because we like you!" Mamon snapped at William. "You should be honored that Duke Dantalion has his two best familiars watching over you!"

"As if!" William scoffed, flapping his hands so that Amon and Mamon were out the window. "Stay out!"

My mind was reeling and I felt another head ache coming on as I rubbed my head tiredly. Sitri reached for the box of biscuits William had placed on his nightstand. "Good riddance."

"You get out too!" William snapped, sending Sitri out the door. Sitri opened his mouth to protest but William promptly shut the door in his face, breathing heavily.

I instantly shot up, slamming down the window and putting the lock in place. William and I stood there for a moment, taking in the silence.

"If one more person decides to barge into my room..." William began, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the door.

I offered him a small smile, taking in a breath of relief now that there were no longer any demons in the room.

_Never thought I'd say that. _I mused, rubbing my forehead tiredly. _Thank goodness they're all gone._

"Hey, William! You won't believe—"

"What is it?" William snarled and Isaac flinched, his eyes growing wide as he cowered under William's glare, taking a step back from the door.

"I j-just wanted to t-t-tell you about the rumor going around..." Isaac stuttered, and William glowered, putting a hand to his head.

"I have no time for you occult nonsense." William quipped, sighing exasperatedly.

I smiled, patting William on the shoulder. "Sorry, Isaac. William's had a very troublesome morning."

"No thanks to you." William muttered and I grinned, patting his head affectionately.

"Eh? Really? Should I put some kind of ward for you?" Isaac offered, brightening up immediately as he pulled out charms and lockets from his pockets. "Maybe you're being haunted by a malevolent spirit—"

"Rubbish." William waved the excited redhead off and crossed his arms over his chest. "There's no such things as charms, and spirits, and most certainly not demons."

"But Dantalion and Sitri are here." Isaac protested, his brows furrowing. "Of course they're real!"

"They're atoms!"

"Isaac, what were you saying earlier?" I paused, feeling my brows furrow. "Something about a rumor?"

Isaac blinked before his eyes widened. "Oh! There's been talk going around that there's someone sneaking out at night! Some people have told me that they wake up and see someone pass by the hallway, and the next day, they wake up sick!"

"Sounds sketchy." I mused, running the idea through my mind. Isaac shook his head firmly.

"It must be a spirit taking their life source! It has to be! There's no other explanation!" Isaac exclaimed, his eyes shining. "I've heard of demons who feed off of a human's life source! I bet you this is it!"

"Don't be silly." William muttered, looking annoyed with the whole thing. "It sounds to me that some kids have been sneaking out at night and are too tired to go to class in the morning."

"But they see shadows and the next thing they know, the person's gone!"

"They're just quick to run off."

"But William—"

"If there's a student sneaking out a night, it's my job as a prefect to put an end to it." William announced firmly, glancing to the clock on his wall. "Where have you heard of him appearing? I'll head there myself and confront him."

"You can't!" Isaac cried, looking alarmed. "William, if you meet face to face, he'll take your life force and you'll be no more!"

"As if," William sighed, rolling his eyes. "There's no such thing. It's probably just some underclassmen looking for trouble."

"I just meant to tell you about it!" Isaac's eyes grew wide. "Not for you to actually do something about it! We should go get Dantalion or Sitri—"

"We don't need their help. It'll just cause more trouble." William shook his head, instantly tossing out the idea.

"Then you'll need me of course." I added, giving William a grin. "You can't go into battle without your knight in shining armor."

"This is no battle." William muttered in annoyance. "_You _should be in bed, after roll call, like a good student."

"I'm only half a student here anyways." I shrugged, an impish smile flaring across my lips. "If it's someone looking for a fight, I'm game."

William shook his head, muttering things under his breath about uncouth maids and rowdy underclassmen. My eyes followed the blonde back into his room and I turned to a worried looking Isaac.

"Isaac, what exactly do they say about demons like these?"

* * *

"I told you, you didn't have to come." William whispered harshly, peering over the edge of the couch as he scanned the empty common room.

"I would never leave you alone." I whispered back quietly, giving the room a once over. "What kind of friend would I be?"

William let out an annoyed sigh, watching the dark corridor for any signs of movement. "Just don't get us caught. And stay beside me."

I held back a small smile, William was too good of a person sometimes, and the boy didn't even realize it. "Yessir."

The door to the common room clicked, and my eyes snapped towards the door cast in the shadows. The windows shone with moonlight, casting long shadows along the floor.

The weight in my pocket suddenly felt heavy, and my fingers ran along the copper blade, testing its weight in my hands. William would kill me if he knew what kinds of things I had stashed away in my room from when I was out on the streets.

_Guess I'll just have to make sure he never finds out. _I silently sighed, tensing as the door creaked open, and a figure appeared behind the doorway. _I hope William is right on this one though._

William tensed up beside me, waiting as the figure seemed to scan the room before taking a step inside. Instantly William shot up, but I laid low, watching as the figure instantly stiffened.

"You there!" William announced, striding around the couch and facing the figure. "Come out right now! It's against school rules to be out this late after roll call."

The figure remained silent and I narrowed my eyes, letting the copper blade slide from my pocket and into my hands. _Isaac, I'm trusting you._

"Come out now and perhaps your punishment won't be as bad." William declared, narrowing his eyes firmly. "As a prefect though, I won't stand for any tomfoolery."

My eyes caught the flash of a bright white grin and the figure suddenly darted from behind the door, sprinting down the hallway. William tsked and shot after him, with me at his heels.

I kept my eyes trained on the shadowy figure darting from shadow to shadow as he ran down the deserted hallways. I racked my brain and realized he was making a break for the exit way from the kitchen.

"Get back here!" William called and I nudged the blonde in direction to the kitchen, turning my legs as I ran ahead, narrowing my eyes at the figure.

Their arm shot out, knocking several pots and pans to the ground. I growled under my breath, mentally jotting down that I'd have to clean those up later.

I kicked aside a few pots, leaving a clear pathway for William as I took off after the figure, leaping out the back door and feeling the ground beneath me, a cool night breeze slapping my face.

I caught a glimpse of a coat flapping as they darted into the forest. William puffed beside me, charging after him. "They're going to regret this!" He breathed, sucking in a breath.

I also made a mental note to get William out and exercising one of these days.

The thick foliage of the forest by the dormitory brushed against me and my feet slowed to a halt as we neared a clearing. William panted for breath beside me and I stood slightly in front of him, turning in a wide circle to take in the clearing.

_We're out in the open. _My instincts were on high end and every part of me screeched to find cover, being out in the open like this left us vulnerable, but I couldn't leave with William so out of breath.

There was a chuckle to my left but I kept my head turned to the right, only turning my eyes to the other side.

"Come out at once!" William ordered, sucking in a breath and standing tall as he narrowed his eyes, surveying the field before us. "This isn't some sort of a game! You're in a lot of trouble right now!"

"My, my, two for one, what a wonderful turn out this is." A voice mused, and I felt my eyes narrow at the sickly sweet tone.

"_You have to be careful not to be tricked!" Isaac warned, waving his hands wildly. "Don't let them lure you in with their voice! They catch you off guard and bam!"_

"_Any weaknesses?" I asked hopefully. If this was an actual demon we were up against, I doubted hand to hand combat would be of any help._

"_My books say copper is a weakness, it burns them." Isaac murmured thoughtfully, looking up he added. "Milo, you don't plan on going after it do you? That's too dangerous! Why not just ask Dantalion or Sitri? They can take care off it—"_

"_I refuse help from them." I answered simply, glancing down to the ground. "I can't expect help from a demon. All they want is William after all."_

_And William they couldn't have._

"You shouldn't be out this late." William reprimanded. "State your name, grade, and house. We'll deal with this in the morning. I have classes to go to tomorrow."

My eyes caught sight of a glint and I snapped my head around, watching carefully as a figure slowly emerged from the shadows.

"Now, now," The figure purred, long hair pulled into silky tresses fell to their shoulders. Eyes like blood glinted in the moonlight and the faintest hints of long horns curled back against their head. "I'm sure we can..._talk _this out."

I eyed the demon carefully, keeping the copper blade hidden beneath my palm as I turned my hand flat. "Who are you?"

"What's up with the get up?" William inquired, arching a brow at the horns. He quickly shook his head and sighed. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Why would it matter?" The demon grinned, baring fangs. "You're about to be eaten anyway."

"Hah?" William's eyes widened and he looked at the demon incredulously. "What did you say?"

Something flickered in the demon's hands and my eyes widened. I lunged to the side, tackling William to the ground as something whizzed over our heads. William let out a startled cry beneath me and I shot up, glaring hard as the demon smirked.

"I do love a good chase." He purred, his nails sharpened and William's eyes widened. "Make it interesting will you?"

"This all has to be some horrid dream." William chanted, shutting his eyes and shaking his head. "It's a dream, damn it! I'm dreaming!"

There was another glint in the air and I jerked, flinching as something nicked my cheek. William's eyes widened and he shot upwards, clenching his hands into fists. "What do you think you're doing?"

The demon let a long tongue run over his finger, a trail of what I assumed was my blood making its way down.

Gross.

I narrowed my eyes and flashed the blade. The demon's eyes narrowed and he hissed, curling his fingers. "Struggle all you like, it'll only make things messier."

"I was never too organized anyways." I grumbled, flicking the knife in my hands as I braced myself against the demon.

The was a gust of wind and I felt the air nearly leave my chest as a large weight crashed into me. William let out a shout of alarm and I twisted, swinging with the blade.

I felt it cut into something and the demon howled, jerking upwards. I shoved him off and scrambled back, holding the knife up. Blood red eyes narrowed as the wound across his stomach sizzled, cleanly closing up.

"Damn it, Isaac." I glared at the copper blade. "I need to tell him to get some new books."

"You're dead." The demon snarled, lunging forward.

I quickly rolled out of the way and my head shot up in surprise when William's hand grasped my arm, jerking me upwards as his feet began to move.

"Hurry up!" William snapped, glancing behind him as the demon snarled, chasing after us. "Deranged lunatic—"

The demon was gaining speed and I kicked a couple branches in the way, grabbing William's hand instead and tugging him along as I put on a burst of speed. There was another glint in the corner of my eyes and I pushed William to the side, wincing as steel like threads wrapped around me.

I felt myself tumble to the floor and I cursed, dirt and rock scraping against skin as I jerked in the binds, trying to move my arm around to get the knife in front of me. William stood and my eyes snapped to his bruised form. "Stand back, William!"

"Are you stupid?" William exclaimed, rushing over and tugging at the steel wire. "Damn this is tight—what were you thinking?"

I gave him a sheepish grin, grinding at the wire with the knife in an attempt to cut it. William quickly took the blade and began to cut through the binds. "When we get back, we need to have a thorough discussion on these habits of yours."

"It's a date." I agreed, glancing over his shoulder. "But for now, we need to get out of here fast."

"Don't spout nonsense!" William snapped, a blush dancing over his face as he fumbled with the ropes. "And I'm almost—"

My eyes widened as something shot from the trees, I jerked whatever part of my body that was free upwards and nudged William. I hissed as something nicked my shoulder, but luckily also cut the remaining wire with it.

William's eyes widened and he quickly caught me, steadying me upwards as his head jerked around. "Where did that—"

"You need to go." I started, quickly standing and gazing around at the looming trees above us. _Protect William, I have to protect William._

"Then let's go!" William answered immediately and I shook my head, listening as the trees rustled.

_I have to protect William. He comes first._

He would always come first.

_Because he's—_

"I can draw him away," I started slowly. "Distract him, they always go for the wounded ones, right? You get back and—"

"I am _not_ leaving you behind with some lunatic on the loose!" William snapped, his eyes narrowed firmly in that stubborn way of his. "This man is crazy! We need to get back and call the police."

"Not sure what good they can do." I mused, thinking back to the horns in fangs. "Then tell you what, we run on the count three, alright?"

William watched me for a moment before nodding. I gave him a bright grin and turned forward. "Good, then on my mark."

"One."

Something crashed in the underbrush and the leaves shook overhead.

"Two."

There was another glint in the corner of my eye and I swallowed hard.

"Three!"

As William took off, I braked on my heels, pivoting and running back the way we had come. I heard William's shouts and charged forward, pumping my legs. The trees rustled overhead as demon leapt in pursuit

I kept casting back, I knew I could outrun William, but the demon was another story. What was I supposed to do know that I had led it away?

"I really do need to think things ahead." I muttered crossly, jerking to the side as something rushed by me. "Missed me!"

"I'm getting tired of playing with my food." The demon hissed from above and I swallowed.

"Aw, someone a sore loser?"

Not the best idea, Milo. Not the best idea.

My eyes widened as my feet suddenly jerked, I glanced down and barely caught sight of something tangling my feet together as I slammed into the ground. I winced at the jarring impact and struggled to prop myself upwards.

There was an amused sound from behind me and I felt my blood run cold. I swallowed the lump in my throat and shut my eyes. _I got William enough time. He should be fine._

_Am I going to die?_

I braced for the worst.

A shriek of pain pierced the air and my eyes widened. I jerked my head around and there was a flash of red and a flicker of blue. Firm but slender arms suddenly lifted me from the ground.

I blinked in disbelief and turned my gaze upwards, catching sight of Sitri's calm face; the faintest furrow of his brows the only present emotion.

I soon realized I was pressed firmly to his chest, his blue locks tickling the side of my face. My eyes widened and I jerked my head around, looking to where the demon was.

My gaze was met with a crimson cloak and raven locks as another shriek pierced the air before a sickening crack. Something hit the floor and the body of the demon instantly disintegrated upon contact.

"Weaklings." Dantalion grumbled, flicking some remains of his gloves as he stared down at the pile of ashes. "They should know better."

"Are you hurt?" Sitri's voice broke through my shock and I looked up at him in surprise.

"No." I answered slowly, touching the cut on my cheek subconsciously. "How did you—"

Sitri's hand ghosted over the cut on my shoulder and I flinched. A dark look over came his features and he practically snarled. "Filthy low level demon."

"I'm fine. Really." I offered, glancing to the side. Sitri's gaze turned back to me and he watched calmly as I struggled for words. "Um, how did you know we were out here?"

"Isaac told us." Sitri answered simply, shifting me in his arms. I glanced down at the floor, silently praying he'd let me down now. "Even if it was a low level, what made you think you could take it on yourself?"

I flinched. I narrowed my eyes and stared up at him. "I had to protect William."

Sitri made a small hum, gently tracing a slender finger over the cut. I grimaced at the light sting and blinked when Sitri leaned forward, soft bangs brushing against mine as he shut his eyes.

I felt my breath catch in my throat as he let out a quiet sigh. "You should leave protecting William to us."

"_I'll protect you."_

"William's my responsibility." I protested, feeling my brows furrow. "I can't except help from you or Dantalion."

Sitri's eyes opened, and the emotions flickering through his eyes made me pause as his lips barely twitched upwards. But it was a bitter sort of smile as his forehead touched mine and he stared into my eyes silently.

"You never would let me help you, would you?" Sitri murmured quietly, a tired look crossing through his beautiful blue eyes.

"_I'm sorry."_

Sitri's eyes narrowed in annoyance and I let out a surprised cry when a firm hand gripped my collar, jerking me out of Sitri's grip, but dangling me high enough that my feet couldn't touch the ground.

"H-Hey!" I flailed my legs, my hands coming up to grip the hand gripping my shirt collar. "Put me down!"

"You really are stupid, aren't you?" Dantalion snapped, looking annoyed as he turned me to face him. "How many times do I have to save your ass?"

"No one asked for your help!" I retorted—damn, that one hurt my pride a bit. "Let me down!"

"So you can run off and get hurt again?" Dantalion scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I should just lock you in your room."

"What are you, my dad?" I stared at him in disbelief and attempted to kick him in the stomach. "Let me down!"

Dantalion's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he set me down, only to grab my wrist in one hand and jerk me forward a bit. I opened my mouth to snap back angrily but Dantalion beat me to it.

"You can't take on everything you know." Dantalion snapped, narrowing his eyes at me hard. "You're just a human, and a woman no less—"

"What does my gender or species have anything to do with it?" I defended, feeling my hackles rise. "I didn't ask for your help—"

"But you need it." Dantalion cut off, and I flinched. His eyes stared at me, and I found myself unable to speak as he seemed to dare me to correct him.

"No I don't." I muttered weakly, glaring up at him challengingly. But the way he towered over me made me feel weak, like a spoiled child.

I didn't like that.

Dantalion's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak when he jerked in surprise, a wooden branch slamming down on his head.

Sitri coughed into his hand, seeming to stifle a laugh as I stared with wide eyes. Dantalion whirled around, a glare on his face. "What was that for?" He snapped and William huffed, dropping the branch and crossing his arms over his chest.

"W-William..." Isaac's eyes grew wide as the redhead stood beside the blonde.

"For manhandling my maid." William answered flatly, and I let out a breath of relief, noticing that he was only a bit smudged with dirt, and otherwise unharmed.

William's emerald gaze turned to me and his brows furrowed. "Milo..."

I gave him a bright grin. "I'm fine—"

"Are you mentally damaged?" William snapped and my eyes widened in surprise and slight fear as he took a step forward.

"Now, William—"

"Don't 'now William' me! You could have gotten hurt! Did I not say I wouldn't leave you behind and what do you do? Leave _me _behind!"

"But I had to—"

"No you didn't! You're not bloody invincible Milo! What were you thinking?" William ranted and I deflated, looking down at the ground guiltily.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, letting out a quiet sigh. "It's my fault."

William seemed to run out of steam and he grumbled under his breath. I glanced up to him in surprise when he coughed into his hand, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay." William grunted and I perked up, feeling a smile touch my lips.

"Then you forgive me?"

"You didn't do anything to owe an apology."

"William..."

"And Milo?"

"...yes?"

"Fifty lines of Latin as punishment!"

"Y-Yessir..."

* * *

**This was sort of a filler chapter I guess, just to get things settled in. :)**

**And guess who's making an early cameo next chapter?**

**Hint: I just said his name. ;)**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	4. Of Fiances and Fiascos

**Peter Piper Picked a Pack of Purple Pickled Peppers.**

**I do not own MODR.**

* * *

**Forever and Ever**

_Chapter Four:_

Of Fiancés and Fiascos

* * *

"_Did you know that Cyrus? So many plants can be used for so many things, quite fascinating." Solomon beamed, glancing over to the dark haired brunette by his side. "There are several scripts on them."_

"_I didn't." Cyrus answered warmly, a small smile twisting onto her lips as she watched the blonde. "What about this one?"_

"_Ah, now these books go into stories and ideas about the stars." Solomon quickly answered, setting the book in his hands down and lifting another one from the various stacks crowded around the study._

_Red and blue eyes softened ever so slightly as the wisest man began to ramble on about the different things in each of the books. His face lit up in excitement and he talked animatedly, looking like a child that had been given something sweet._

_She let his voice fill her ears and for a moment, allowed herself to relax. She sat, perched on the arm of the chair Solomon occupied, seeming to watch over him as he read. Cyrus' gaze watched him fondly, knowing this is the man she would do anything to protect._

_The servant was in such a good mood this afternoon, she even ignored Dantalion's mutters of 'shut in' and complaints as he dusted off the books._

_If only. Her lids lowered as Solomon leaned into her; resting his head on her side and letting his eyes droop as he talked. What she'd do to have things always be peaceful like this._

_Footsteps echoed throughout the vast library. Solomon glanced upwards and Dantalion paused in his dusting. Cyrus was on her feet and at Solomon's side in an instant, her face impassive as she stood beside the chair instead of on it._

_The blonde's eyes strayed to his faithful friend and a sad smile touched his lips, knowing full well the reason of her haste. Cyrus gave him an almost apologetic look, but would not, and could not indulge him in his wishes._

_His very existence was like a crime to the world. But even then, she was still a servant. And to others, that was all she was. For a servant to be companions with him would send him into further problems._

_And she wouldn't have that._

_The door to the library room swung open and the three inhabitants looked up as in stepped a lone figure._

_Wavy and faintly curled hair fell to her back, a shimmering headband embroided with the finest jewels shone in the sun's light as worried eyes sought out the figure of her search. A small smile touched Solomon's face and he raised his head to his sister._

"_Tamar, you know you shouldn't be here." Solomon began quietly, softly, setting the book down in his lap._

"_I came to check up on you." Tamar answered, her eyes strayed to where Dantalion was and her eyes narrowed. "And to confirm something."_

_Cyrus caught the gaze and purposely shifted. Tamar's gaze turned to her and her gaze narrowed ever so slightly. "You, fetch me some water, please."_

_Cyrus bowed her head and bowed at the waist, turning away with a sweep of her hair as she headed to fetch some water. Tamar watched the girl and turned her worried gaze to her brother, a frown marring full lips._

"_I can send for another servant you know." Tamar began, her eyes staring imploringly at her brother. "Father may keep you here, but he won't let you starve. There are plenty at our disposal."_

_Solomon's gaze flickered and he gave his sister that sad smile of his. "Cyrus is a fine companion Tamar. I wish to keep her services."_

_Cyrus kept her eyes trained to the ground—she'd learned that trick had saved servants more than once, and bowed, holding out a clay cup of water towards Tamar. The other woman eyed her for a moment and took the cup, taking a careful sip and setting it down. "You are dismissed."_

_Cyrus stiffened, if only for a second, and she gave a curt nod, refusing to make eye contact with Solomon, who watched her intently as she left the room. Emerald eyes stayed trained on the figure until she had disappeared entirely from view._

_But a pair of blood red eyes followed her as well, the corner of their mouth twisting downwards as they set the duster down._

* * *

"All right, you're free for the rest of the day." Leah announced, swiping her finger along the window sill and examining it for any specs of dust. "But don't forget that you have kitchen duty tom—"

"Got it! Thanks Leah!" I called over my shoulder, sprinting down the hallway as I tossed my broom towards her. "See you tomorrow!"

"No running in the halls!" Leah called after me and I grinned, giving her a quick salute as I rounded the corner and headed towards the other dormitory.

Normally, since my room was there, I just cleaned William's dormitory, but since I was somewhat part of the staff, I had to clean the Headmaster dormitory as well.

What a pain.

I stretched my arms over my head and let out a small groan, releasing the stiff muscles and shaking out this morning's troubles.

Specifically two.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I want to come too."_

"_Why should you go? Back off, you oaf."_

"_Milo!"_

_"Milo! Wait for me!"_

"_Milo, you should tell William too—"_

"Demons." I muttered crossly, shutting my eyes for a moment and inhaling the wood polish scent of the hallway. I had to admit, the Headmaster dormitory _did _seem to be a bit better off then the Jacobson house.

_They are some of the best. _I mused, putting my hands behind my head and staring up thoughtfully. _But no one beats William._

My mind flickered in warning for a split second before I slammed into something hard. My eyes widened and I felt myself topple backwards from the instant collision.

_That's what I get for not looking. _I mentally chided, grimacing as I braced myself for the collision with the ground.

Instead, a firm grip wrapped around my wrist and tugged me upwards, keeping me from falling back. My eyes widened in surprise and I blinked, focusing in on the person before me.

Nathan Caxton, AKA, Head boy—a title William would kill to get his hands on, blinked at me calmly, his eyes widened only a small bit in faint surprise. "Are you all right?"

I blinked dumbly at the pale green haired boy, meeting a golden gaze behind black rimmed glasses.

"_What would I do without you Ca—"_

"Fine." I managed, blinking once, twice, thrice before shaking my head and brushing my hair back. "Sorry, I should've been looking."

"It's no problem." Nathan answered smoothly, pulling me upright and letting his hand slip from mine, but something flickered across his face for the briefest moment. "I don't recall the school admitting females."

"Oh," I blinked again; the boy must've thought I had some sort of eye twitch. "I work as part student part staff here."

A look of recognition in his eyes. "Ah, yes. The headmaster mentioned something about a student worker once or twice. It's a pleasure. I'm Nathan Caxton."

_I was aware. _I gave him a small grin, holding my hand out and shaking his. "Milo. And I'm more of a servant if anything."

_That's all I'll ever be, won't I?_

I felt my brows furrow faintly in confusion at the soft voice spoken in my head, but Nathan's eyes flashed and the corner of his mouth twitched and his grip tightened ever so slightly at the comment.

What, to good for the help Head boy?

"I would never refer to you as such." Nathan began calmly, letting my hand fall from his grip once more. "Milo did you say?"

"Yeah." I answered absently, glancing to the clock behind his head—damn, he was about a head taller than me, though I failed to see the gaze that seemed to stare so intently into my eyes. "It's nice to meet you too, Caxton." I guess.

"Please," There was a ghost of a smile across his lips. "Just Nathan is fine."

"Oh," I scratched the back of my head awkwardly and glanced down to my scuffed up shoes. "My bad."

"You did nothing wrong."

My gaze traveled upwards and I paused, a familiar throb in the back of my head like a distant ringing of a church bell.

Nathan's lids were lowered ever so slightly behind his glasses, his head titled slightly, causing his wavy hair to fall a bit into his face. Though there was that ghost of a smile, he looked so...

_Sad._

"_You're probably the most reasonable one here, C—"_

Nostalgia hit me like a slap to the face and I nearly took a step back at the sheer strength of the emotion. Where the hell did that come from? Nathan's gaze flickered and there was a small frown. "Are you all rig—"

"Ah, Head boy!" An underclassman ran towards the pale green haired boy and came to a panting halt. "Some boys need help, some fight over papers or something."

Nathan let out a sigh and nodded. "Very well," His gaze flickered to me. "Milo—"

"Don't sweat it. I'm fine, sorry." I shrugged giving him a crooked smile. Nathan's eyes seemed to flash behind his glasses. "I need to get going anyways. It's been a pleasure."

I walked past him, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder and hesitated as his shoulders suddenly went rigid and his eyes grew wide. Maybe he didn't like getting touched? Whoops. "See ya around."

"_See ya around..."_

_Camio._

* * *

"Leons."

"Ah, thank you."

"Miles."

"Thanks!"

"Achoo!"

"Bless you." I answered automatically, looking up at William from where I had draped myself over the armrest of the couch. "Did you catch a cold?"

"No." William muttered, looking annoyed by something as he rubbed at his nose. "Just some _annoying _dust mites floating about."

"There are a lot of letters this time." Mycroft sighed, glancing at the bundle of letters in hid hands.

"Days like this make me glad I'm not a prefect." I grinned, stretching my arms leisurely over my head.

"Like you could be one with your grades." William retorted and I flinched, paling slightly at the mention of one of my many flaws.

Mycroft held an exasperated smile as he glanced to the largest bundle, all held together by a string. "Somebody's adorning parent sent all of these."

...

...

...

"Mine?" William grumbled as Mycroft handed him the stack with a light chuckle.

I perked up at the mention of letters and William thumbed through the stack, pulling out a few and handing them to me. "Are these from Kevin?"

"Who else?" The blonde rolled his eyes, taking a seat beside me on the couch and crossing his legs. "That man has always been like that."

"There's nothing wrong with that! It shows that you're loved." Isaac put in, a wide smile on his face as he took a seat on the opposite couch.

"Yeah..." A ghost of a smile touched my lips as I eyed the letters, Kevin's handwriting standing out in black ink against the stark white of the paper.

_Only Kevin would look out for us. _I shut my eyes for a moment, the corner tip of the envelope pressing against my hand. _There's no one else after all. Just Kevin and William._

"_Wrong."_

"What?"

I blinked, the voice disappearing in seconds and I glanced over to a wide eyed William as his eyes scanned over the letter in front of him. Isaac was watching curiously as well.

"He may have found my uncle." William answered quietly, setting the letter down and putting a hand to his chin in thought. "Well."

"Your uncle..." I murmured, recalling Barton Twining's face.

"You mean the Lord Barton who went missing?" Isaac added and William gave a small nod, glancing over to the side.

I let my eyes skim over the discarded letter and hummed in faint surprise. Kevin had explained the basics of the situation to us, but there was still a lot left unknown as to Lord Barton's whereabouts.

"Egypt, huh?" I let out a low whistle. "Pretty far."

"Oh? So you want to go to Egypt?" A voice piped up, along with the loud rustle of footsteps behind it.

I felt my face go sour and I turned my gaze to above a wide eyed Isaac's head and found none other than Dantalion himself.

_And he brought his entourage. _I blinked and felt my eye twitch. _Did he possess them all or something?_

Dantalion glanced to me for a moment and then back to William. "I'll take you if you want to go."

"What a joke."

"Like we'd go anywhere with you."

Dantalion recoiled and William rolled his eyes in disgust while and leaned against the blonde. "I have no intention of joining your muscle headed friends!"

"What are you talking about?" A boy who looked to be an upperclassman shot up, his eyes wide.

"Dantalion is amazing!"

"It's thanks to him that we were able to beat our rivals at rugby!"

Dantalion beamed at the praise and William sweat dropped. I rolled my eyes at the display and sufficed for casting Dantalion the occasional glare.

"Hmph, vulgar demons will stay that way." A smooth voice piped up and I flinched, craning my head slightly, a wary look on my face.

Dantalion's head swung around and a look of annoyance crossed his face. "What?"

The corner of my eye twitched and I blinked in disbelief. Sitri looked unaffected, hair don up in a braided fashion lined with eloquent roses on top. Crumbs touched the corner of his mouth and underclassmen and upperclassmen alike surrounded him, catering to his every whim like butlers.

_Or slaves. _I added, eyeing the radiance of upmost etiquette oozing off of them. _Unbelievable._

"Ho..." Dantalion's brow twitched and his eyes narrowed. "I'm impressed."

"Amazing!" Isaac exclaimed, his eyes growing wide. "Becoming so popular so quickly...they must've used magic after all!"

"Who cares about things like that?" I sighed, blowing a tuft of hair out of the way as I leaned back into the couch.

"I can make them do things for you too." Sitri offered, glancing upwards. "You merely have to say it."

"No, thank you—"

"I can offer her much more than you can!" Dantalion quickly spat, and the crowd of jocks behind him seemed to swarm. "Who needs tea and desserts all day anyways?"

An image of a cold cup of green tea or black tea came to mind, lined with dessert—preferably Baphomet's—in the side lines. My mouth watered at the thought and Dantalion looked as if he'd been struck.

Sitri beamed triumphantly and William sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. A look crossed his emerald eyes, darkening in a way that made them seem almost jade.

_His eyes are always jewels._

I recognized the look of thoughtfulness and shoved aside all thoughts of cake, propping my head on one hand and watching him silently. There was a moment an expression crossed his face as his hand pulled away and his brows furrowed ever so slightly.

"_You're a descendant of Solomon."_

I near jumped when William suddenly slammed his face into his hands, shaking his head furiously. A small smile touched my lips as my brows furrowed slightly in exasperation.

"You've gotten into the habit of making that face."

"So she _can_ smile."

"Ah!"

"Gah—ow!" I let out a low whine, rubbing the back of my head from hitting the headrest of the couch while William recovered from the sudden shock of realizing Dantalion and Sitri had been watching us this whole time.

Both demon's eyes, a stark contrast from each other's, watched us carefully and scrutinizing. I felt my ears grow hot and William's face grew flustered. "S-Shut up!"

"Were you confused about who to choose?" Dantalion questioned simply. "You'll choose me of course, won't you?"

"What are you talking about? He's obviously going to choose me." Sitri argued, a childish note to his voice. His eyes strayed to me and he added. "And Milo can be my queen."

That made me halt. I blinked up quizzically, arching a brow. "Wait, what? Queen?"

Sitri blinked, a crumpet in his mouth. "Princess, then?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Dantalion snarled, jerking his head to the blue haired demon beside him. "She's not your queen."

"Thank you—"

"She'll be mine."

"You're both wrong!" William snapped in annoyance. "And Milo stays my maid!"

I nodded my consent and William sighed, standing up. "Honestly, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want anything to do with unscientific things like you."

His eyes narrowed and he turned to the two, jutting a finger out. "Now and for the rest of time! _Definitely _not!"

Dantalion and Sitri stared at William with childishly shocked faces, both of them seeming to be caught frozen as William turned on his heel and left. I cast the stricken demons a _barely_—just barely—sympathetic glance and walked off behind Isaac, who was beginning to plead for the two's behalf.

"Aren't you going to accept them yet?" Isaac questioned, his brows furrowing as he followed behind the blonde, a step behind me. "The demon summoned by Owen Glendower during the reign of Henry IV exists! It's the unmistakable truth!"

"They don't exist!" William retorted stubbornly, refusing to spare Isaac a glance. "Anyway, Henry IV was made up by Shakespeare!"

"Then what are they?" Isaac argued and William snorted, throwing his hand up in the air carelessly.

"A stupid stalker and a candy maniac!"

Isaac's cheeks flushed and he suddenly rounded on me. "You believe, don't you Milo?"

I flinched, rubbing the back of my head when I felt William's gaze boring into the side of my head. "W-Well, I admit I believe to some extent..."

"Blasphemy." William muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you'd allow yourself to be brainwashed by such nonsense."

I gave him a sheepish smile and William rolled his eyes as Isaac began to go off on how Dantalion and Sitri were _not _just atoms.

Hurried footsteps hit my ears and a chill ran along my spine. Slowly, I turned, feeling my shoulders automatically tense and square as what looked to be an underclassman came to a jerky stop.

"Upperclassmen William Twining!" The boy breathed, his hair flopping over his eyes. I gave him a curious once over, feeling my nose twitch slightly.

"What do you want?" William questioned, looking the boy over as well and raising an eyebrow.

The boy dipped into a bow, magenta hair flying across his face. "E-Excuse me... Please help me!"

"Help you...?" William trailed off expectantly, and the boy flushed, pulling back some of his hair.

"Well, could you come this way?" He questioned breathlessly and William sighed, turning to Isaac and me.

"Sorry, Milo, Isaac..." William started and I shook my head while Isaac smiled.

"We'll come along too." Isaac offered and William looked faintly surprised a moment before shrugging, turning to lead the way.

The small smile left my lips and I eyed the underclassmen before me, my brows furrowing slightly as I followed behind William, watching the boy in front of me.

My gut twisted as he showed us to a room, opening up the door and gesturing an arm inside. "This way."

_Bad feeling. _I thought instantly the second my foot hit the wooden floor of the room. Darkness clouded all points of my vision, and the only light that came through was from the crack of light from the door.

"It's really dark," William started, and I made out his figure in front of me. "I can't see where I'm going."

There was a rustle and I jumped, feeling my nerves start to dance as I glanced around warily. "William, maybe we should..."

"Guys..." Isaac began, his voice trailing off nervously. "Isn't this strange?"

My face paled and I let out a low whine. "Isaac, I am begging you for once—_please_, don't get started on—"

The hairs on the back of my neck rose and my eyes widened as my body automatically stiffened against the tension in the room. "William, I think we should—"

Something seemed to have cracked and a flare of light appeared beneath our feet. My eyes widened and I instantly grasped William and Isaac's hand as the floor beneath us contorted and fell, sending us plummeting downwards.

William and Isaac let out cries of shock and I let out a startled yelp as we slipped downwards, falling into what seemed like oblivion as a light flared before our eyes. The sensation of falling grew eerily familiar and my gaze shot upwards, barely catching sight of someone.

Hair the color of magenta and a Lolita-type dress came into view, as well as a pale, cherub-like face adorned with a devilish smirk.

My eyes widened and I shut my eyes as a powerful wind slammed into us and for a moment, everything was black.

And then in seconds, Hell flared before our eyes.

I felt William's grip tighten on my hand as our feet suddenly touched ground. My knees instantly wobbled for a moment and I felt Isaac lean unsteadily on his feet. Lights flared before me and I blinked, shaking my head in confusion at the glistening reflections all around us.

_Wait._

My eyes widened and I stiffened, letting my gaze travel around us.

Not reflections.

Isaac let out a gasp of amazement and William stiffened beside me, his eyes searching the room in utter disbelief. Thoughts of all sorts ran through my head, but none could compute as I felt myself grow tense.

The entire room was vast, spreading out wide and arching along the walls elegantly. Draperies and designs fell from the walls and arches as crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, illuminating the ballroom in a dimly bright glow.

But the occupants of the room milled about; chatting as if there were not a care in the world, and three _humans _did not just indirectly crash their party.

Demons of all variations (or what I could assume were demons) were dressed in the finest of clothing—definitely a celebration ball of sorts. Isaac looked positively ecstatic, while William looked bewildered beyond belief.

A sigh left my lips and I grimaced, eyeing the people around us. Though elegantly dressed, these were demons afoot, and we were in their turf now.

"Isn't that the great demon Molech?" Isaac babbled, his eyes shining as he turned towards a cow-headed demon dressed in a button down with golden lapels. "Wow! This can only mean—"

"Don't say it!" William snapped, a bead of sweat on his face. "Just be quiet."

"How did we get here in the first place?" I muttered, an image of that magenta haired girl flashing through my mind. "_Why _are we here in the first place?"

William shook his head, turning slightly. "I don't care. We just need to—oof!"

My back went rigid and Isaac's eyes grew wide in amazement. William blinked, rubbing his head. "Sorry..." He trailed off and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the man's enlarged head, snakes crawling over the top.

"This is Hell!" Isaac cried and I groaned while William shook his shoulders, muffling his mouth to keep from drawing attention.

"Ah, I haven't seen you before." A voice mused and I flinched, slowly turning around as a demon with long horns blinked, three eyes at once. "Are you new Nephilim?"

William stiffened beside me and the demon paused, tilting his head. "But don't you smell kind of...human?"

The moment the word was uttered a hush fell over the area. My eyes instantly searched the room for optional exits as a tension began to weave through the air. A woman recoiled, holding a clawed hand to her mouth. "They certainly do smell like living flesh."

A flash of magenta and my eyes widened upon the sight of the girl from before, hiding just behind the coat of a demon with three heads. My eyes narrowed, something telling me that she had a part to play in this whole mess.

"_Oh_? Isn't everyone acting kind of strange?" Isaac chuckled, offering a bright smile.

But the surrounding demons swelled, a dark aura floating over the air at the mention of humans.

William's grip suddenly tightened and I just barely remembered that I was still holding his hand when he shot forward, tugging Isaac along with his other hand. "This way, Isaac, Milo!"

Our footsteps echoed along a long corridor and I sucked in a breath, matching my stride with William's and bracing myself for the sound of pursuers behind us.

There were no sounds of pursuit, but my feet skidded to a near halt upon the wall before us. An intricate symbol decorated the flat surface and I cursed, feeling along the wall for any possible door.

There was a noise behind us and Isaac's head jerked around. "Guys, this is bad! We'll be found..."

"Isn't there anywhere we can hide?" William exclaimed, looking around frantically.

My eyes searched over the wall and I paused, taking in the symbol for the first time.

My head began to throb painfully and my brows furrowed, unable to pull my gaze from the symbol despite the pain welling up in the back of my head. Something seemed to move in the far corner of my conscious, something...nostalgic?

"_If I had a sister, I would have hoped she was like you."_

"William!" Isaac exclaimed and William cursed, his hand slamming against the wall in frustration.

The air thickened and William stiffened, his eyes widening as the symbol began to glow before him. My eyes widened as William collapsed and I lunged, keeping him from hitting the floor.

I cradled his head in my arms and Isaac's eyes widened with fear as demons began to advance down the hallway. My eyes narrowed and I pulled my lips back in a scowl, ready to fight for all I was worth.

William remained limp in my arms, the only sign of life the gentle rise and fall of his chest. The pain in the back of my head was intense now, and the corners of my eyes started to blur and I cursed my luck.

_Not now._ I pleaded, Isaac's frantic cries hitting my ears like low throbs. _I can't leave Isaac alone... William needs me..._

My vision flashed back and I felt myself fall backwards as all awareness slipped from me.

"_This is an unexpected meeting."_

My eyes snapped open, but the world around me blurred at the edges. I squinted against the harsh light; barely able to make out whatever was in front of me.

An overwhelming presence surged over me and I froze in place, unable to move.

Something caressed my cheek and I blinked, raising a hand and staring at the downy white feather in my hand.

"_That goes for us both. It's an honor though."_

I turned my gaze upwards and the image of someone beneath the folds of wings reaching outwards hit me. The pounding in my head was near impossible to bear, but I fought the image, struggling to pull it forward.

There was a flash of brown, and the image of a person—a woman? Appeared before me, but her face was turned towards someone else, her shoulders look as if she carried the weight on her shoulders.

But the person in front of her, shrouded from view by overlapping wings falling across each other like petals.

"_Solomon's precious friend."_

A wisp of a smile touched the woman's lips and she caressed a feather tip between her fingers. _"You've been good to me. I must thank you."_

"_You have accepted my kind. I merely returned the favor."_

She shook her head, wisps of brown strands trailing over her shoulders. _"You have been a friend to Solomon as well, you have my greatest thanks."_

A small smile beneath white feathers. _"He has made friends and slaves of them all."_

A laugh; soft, loose, and melodious. But there was a trace of sadness beneath the echo. _"Perhaps."_

Her face softened, but the image remained blurred, and I couldn't make out her features. _"It's sad to say though that we may not meet again."_

A frown touched the other person's lips beneath the shrouds of white feathers. The woman seemed to glance upwards with a warm smile, but a sad smile.

"_It has been a pleasure, Lucifer."_

_Cyrus._

Lights flared before me and I winced, shutting my eyes against the harsh brightness. All wisps of whatever had been crawling into my head vanished, leaving me with an ache in my heart and a pang of loneliness that felt much too familiar.

I struggled to hold onto the thin strand, but something tugged me backwards.

_Milo._

That name. There was that name again. Who was she?

"_Milo!"_

My eyes snapped open and I blinked against the brightness for a moment, shutting my eyes and opening them again more slowly. Beautiful designs and etchings lined the ceiling above me and I frowned, struggling to recall the previous events.

_A dream? _I blinked, rubbing my eyes when someone shifted beside me and I turned my gaze to an unconscious William.

My eyes widened and I shot upwards, wincing at the shot of pain that hit my head from moving all of sudden. There were hands on me and I glanced upwards, meeting worried eyes framed by crimson hair. "Milo! You're awake, thank goodness!"

"Isaac..." I grimaced, rubbing my head as I scanned the room. "What... Where are we?"

"You and William suddenly blacked out." Isaac started, his brows furrowing. "Don't you remember? We were at the wall—"

"William." I breathed, turning to the fallen boy beside me and quickly taking in his figure. There were no signs of harm done to him save for the furrow of his brows and the troubled expression on his face as he slept. A breath of relief left me and I slumped. He was all right.

"He hasn't woken up yet." Isaac explained, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you all right? You can lie down if you want—"

"No." I shook my head, sitting up straight and settling down beside William. "I'll stay awake. Where are we?"

Isaac blinked, scratching the back of his head. "About that..."

There was a groan to my right and I glanced downwards. Emerald eyes peered back up at me, a frown on William's face as he squinted against the light. "Milo...?"

"Here." I answered, resting a hand on his head. "Are you okay?"

William hesitated, something flickering through his eyes, and for a moment, it looked as if he had cried. "Fine. I'm...fine."

Relief filled me and I nodded. William's brows furrowed as he sat up, rubbing his head. "I had... the strangest dream though—"

"So you're both awake now?"

Our heads snapped towards the sound of the voice and I bristled, instantly tensing despite the fuzziness going about in my brain.

_Beautiful. _That was the first word that hit my brain upon the sight of the woman before us.

Her skin was a rich, dark shade, and wavy locks of dark black fell over her shoulders in magnificent waves. Long lashes adorned melted gold eyes and the way she stood practically screamed power, her presence filling up the room.

"This is my battleship. Don't worry, Elector." She began, her voice low and melodious.

"Who are you?" William questioned, his eyes growing wide at the sudden appearance, though Isaac looked unaffected.

"She was the one who hid us!" The red head explained, a bright smile on his face. "Her name is Duchess Astaroth."

"Astaroth?" I murmured and Isaac nodded, his eyes shining with the chance to show his vast knowledge on the occult.

"She's an Eastern Grand Duchess of Hell, and the leader of forty armies. A grand demon as strong as Beelzebub!"

"You're being bold as usual." Astaroth mused, setting her hands on her hips, and I noticed the dark tattoo on her belly. "If the other fallen angels found you, you would have been eaten long ago."

"As usual?" William muttered but his question was quickly overridden.

"Fallen angels! Then it's true that all demons fall from Heaven!" Isaac cried, stars shimmering around him as he beamed at the Grand demon before us. "U-Umm, how are the ranks in the demon world decided? Your Excellency is rank twenty-nine..."

"Isaac!" William exclaimed, and Astaroth blinked, look surprised but faintly amused.

"There are two types of demons." Astaroth explained, taking a seat on one of the fine chairs and crossing her legs. "The Nephilim, who were originally human, and the fallen angels that came from Heaven."

I blinked, images of Dantalion and Sitri flickering through my mind. William glanced upwards. "Then Sitri too?"

"No, Sitri is different." Astaroth answered, and upon William's confused look, she blinked. "You don't that either? Sitri was raised exclusively by demons."

"According to the demon's dictionary," Isaac started, holding a finger to his chin. "Baalberith is a Grand Duke of the West and the most powerful individual in the demon world. Sitri is very special to Baalberith. He's new to the hierarchy, but his court ranking is prince!"

I stared at Isaac in disbelief and he beamed, a pleased flush on his cheeks. "I've already memorized the seventy-two pillars!"

_A prince. _I mused, imaging Sitri in all his fine glory. _Fitting._

"_Sitri is very special to Baalberith."_

I paused, something inside me twisted and there was a surge of rage from deep inside. I blinked, feeling my fingers clench into fists at the mention of the name and Sitri in the same sentence.

Puzzled, I shook my head. What did some demon have to do with anything, especially Sitri?

"_I would never let him hurt you."_

"We Nephilim are supportive of Dantalion being chosen as the Substitute king." Astaroth explained and Isaac's eyes grew wide.

"Then Your Excellency is..."

"Yes, I was originally human." Astaroth smiled, resting her head on her hand. "I am the Third, Astaroth."

_She was a human..._My eyes grew wide at the exotic woman before us. _What kind of person was she before?_

Gold met with red and blue and I blinked, realizing that she had met my stare. I flushed, turning my gaze the other way, but barely catching the hint of a smile.

"What is your name, dear?" Astaroth questioned and I blinked, turning my gaze back to her warily.

"Milo." I answered, and for some reason, this woman seemed so...familiar? Was that it? Her presence though intimidating was..._warm_, pleasant. It was like I could trust her.

"Milo." She seemed to play with the name and her gaze softened into something unreadable. "The resemblance is uncanny. No wonder Dantalion's spent so long in the human world."

_Resemblance? _I frowned in confusion and she smiled, her eyes were like a cat's, glinting in the dim lighting of the room with an expression far beyond my years. But her gaze turned to William and she paused. "Don't you remember me, descendant of Solomon?"

"No. For a start, this has nothing to do with me." William instantly answered, standing up. I glanced up in surprise and followed suit as the blonde shook his head. "I'm grateful for your help, but I have no intention of getting involved in your power struggle. Sorry, but I'm going home."

"As if I'm going to allow that!" Cried a girlish voice and I blinked, the hair on the back of my neck standing as I turned my head and my gaze downwards.

A terribly dark aura filled the room and I flinched at the sight of the girl before us, brown horns tucked in soft locks of magenta and a Lolita type dress adorning her small figure.

"You're the girl from before..." I realized and her eyes narrowed as she glowered at William, her cheeks growing flush.

"I won't forgive you for using you position as Elector to deceive my Dantalion!" She exclaimed, and William recoiled.

"What?"

"My Dantalion?" I echoed and the girl glowered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Listen up! I am Lamia. I am seventy-seventh in the hierarchy and my court ranking is princess!" She declared, and her cheeks grew red as she clenched a small fist. "I am also fiancé of the demon Duke Dantalion!"

"You're not..." Astaroth sighed and Lamia rounded on the older woman, her face flushing an even brighter shade of red.

"I am! He promised me when I was younger!" Lamia exclaimed and I blinked, baffled and slightly horrified as I stared at the younger girl.

"I knew he was terrible," I murmured, putting a hand to my head in disbelief. "But not this terrible."

I glanced to the fuming younger girl and shook my head sympathetically, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If I were you, I would find anyway possible and weasel your way out of this marriage."

"W-What?" Lamia's eyes grew round and she slapped my hand of her shoulder. "H-How dare you! Dantalion and I are happily in love!"

"Really?" I frowned, picturing the thick headed, annoying demon in love. "That must feel terrible."

"Dantalion is the most amazing demon in the world!" Lamia defended her beloved, fuming. "He's strong, and handsome, and powerful, and we're going to get married one day!"

Her eyes grew wide and she seemed to take in my full appearance. "And you! How dare you lay your filthy hands on _my _Dantalion! You... You... Witch!"

"Pardon?" I stared at her in disbelief, but this girl was working up a storm.

"I saw how you've been tricking my beloved and putting nasty spells on him! He's _mine_! Back of you old hag!"

"Old hag?" I narrowed my eyes at the girl, slightly offended. "Who ever said anything about sorcery? I most definitely do _not _like Dantalion—he's all yours for all I care."

Lamia blinked in confusion. "You...don't love Dantalion?"

"No." I scoffed, near gagging at the thought. "He's a thorn in my side. In fact, you two getting married and him being out of my hair sounds fantastic."

"Why not?" Lamia cried and I recoiled as she rounded on me. "Dantalion is amazing! Other girls would kill to have him!"

"A-And he's all yours." I put my hands up, trying not to offend the younger girl. _What on earth? _"Honestly, I could really care less about him."

"Much too similar." Astaroth mused, crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest. "He'd cry if he heard that."

"I'm just here for William." I sighed in defeat, and Lamia blinked, as if she had been reminded of something.

"Well, I'm not going to let him go until he proves that he's suited to being the Elector!" Lamia declared and William's eyes grew wide.

"For your information, I didn't summon him. He's following me around." William started and Astaroth smirked.

"I know." The Duchess glanced to the side, and her golden eyes glimmered mischievously. "But right now, I'm interested in you too."

Astaroth leaned forward and I tensed as a smirk pulled her lips. "Try and guess my true identity, what I was called when I was human. If you are his descendant, you should know."

William's eyes grew wide and mine narrowed. "If you don't, I won't send you back." Astaroth started, the air around her darkening. "Come on; guess what my name was when I was human."

_What kind of question is that? _I took a protective step, so that I was slightly in front of William. William looked thoughtful and I tensed, if things went south, I wasn't sure what I would be able to do for him.

"Can I ask something?" William inquired and Astaroth blinked, motioning for him to continue. "Why did you go and meet Solomon?"

"Good question." Astaroth murmured, giving William and approving smile. "I just felt like meeting him. I was curious about what happened to my descendants."

I noticed the gears turning in William's head and Astaroth let out a sigh, shaking her head. "I never thought that one of my descendants would be such a weak magician."

I sweat dropped at this and William blinked, looking at her curiously. "Then what were you when you were human?"

"A queen."

"That explains things..." I murmured, blinking in awe at the demon duchess. Lamia seemed to smirk, nodding her head.

"It wasn't just a small country like England; Ashe was the queen of the largest empire in the world!"

"So you were quite well known." William started, but Astaroth shrugged, pulling a lock of black over her shoulder.

"Not particularly. I didn't have any children." Astaroth explained, glancing to William. "I was succeeded by the son of my husband's mistress."

"Then..." I paused, turning to her. I couldn't help but be a tad bit curious. "What caused your death?"

Astaroth paused, putting a hand to her mouth and seeming to shudder. She shut her eyes for a moment before answering.

"Tooth decay."

...

...

...

"Tooth decay...?"

"It's true!" Astaroth answered, her cheeks darkening ever so slightly. "I was busy and left it alone, and it got infected. But I make sure to brush my teeth now!"

_A queen. _I frowned, searching through my head to try and put a name on the woman before us. This sounded vaguely familiar. _I should have paid attention in class..._

"You're out of time." Astaroth murmured and William's head shot up as she looked away. There was a flicker of what looked to be hurt in her eyes for the briefest moment. "Just as I thought. His descendant is just an ordinary human being. How boring."

Astaroth sighed, turning her gaze back to William and narrowing her eyes. "You said your name was William, right? Right here and now, say you'll choose Dantalion." A cruel smile twisted her lips. "I'll take your soul if you don't. Just like a demon."

My back grew rigid and William's eyes widened. Isaac was sent into a mini panic attack and I cursed under my breath, not liking the odds stacked against us.

_She's powerful_. There was no doubt about that, and we were in her domain. We didn't stand a chance. The least I would be able to do was buy William and Isaac enough time to run.

"Come on; say that you'll choose Dantalion." Astaroth smirked, setting her hands on her hips. "If you don't obey me, I'll devour your soul."

William's eyes grew wide and her smirk widened and she snapped her fingers. "Or would a different idea be better?"

My feet were no longer on the ground and my eyes grew wide at the sight of the demons below us, unaware of our presence for the time being.

_Not for long. _I ground my teeth, turning my eyes to the woman before us. "You wouldn't!"

Astaroth paused, looking momentarily surprised as she gazed at me, her hand outstretched. I inwardly panicked, struggling to by us some time. "You... This isn't like you!"

_How would I know? _I frowned, shaking my head in disbelief. _She's just another demon!_

"_But you accepted her nonetheless."_

Astaroth halted her movements, something flickering through her eyes. But Lamia was unaffected. "Get in there now!"

I felt myself jerked backwards and my eyes grew wide as the ballroom grew nearer. I braced myself fro impact but William shot his head around, gazing at the former queen.

"Stop that, Astaroth!"

I jolted, something inside me jerking at the sound of William's voice. Astaroth's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards, wincing against an unseen force as we hit the floor.

"Ashe!" Lamia rushed to Astaroth and the woman propped herself upwards, glaring darkly at William.

"What did you do—"

"Stop that, Your Excellency!"

My eyes widened in surprise and I swung my head around, meeting dark red eyes and a faintly exasperated face.

William glanced up in disbelief. "Da—"

"Dantalion!" Lamia cried joyfully, bounding forward and wrapping her arms around Dantalion's waist. "I missed you!"

Dantalion looked down at Lamia in surprise, but then a frown touched his lips and he slammed a fist down on her head, as if he were scolding a child. Lamia grew rigid, looking up at him with confused tears in her eyes.

"Don't do that again, Lamia!" Dantalion scolded, and Lamia's eyes began to water as Dantalion turned to Astaroth. "You too, Your Excellency."

I stared up at Dantalion in disbelief, but the demon duke paid me no heed. "Sorry, but this is my own problem. Your Excellency, I'm asking you to not get involved."

Astaroth was silent, a slight pout on her lips. Dantalion turned, his cape flapping about behind him as he turned his head slightly our way. "Let's go."

Isaac followed and William albeit reluctantly. I took a step after them and paused, sparing the two behind us one last glance.

Red and blue met gold and I paused, taking in Astaroth's frame, silhouetted against the light of the room. I froze at the faintest curve of her lips and quickly turned, ignoring the pounding in my head as I followed after the three in front of me.

"_Thank you, Ashe."_

Our footsteps echoed down the empty corridor, metal echoing with each thud as we stalked across the stern of the ship. I kept pace beside William, a few steps behind Dantalion and Isaac.

There was a troubled look on the blonde's face that made me worried, and I shifted uncertainly, casting him worried glances.

William paused, taking out a pocket watch and flipping the lid open. I got a glimpse of the time and realization dawned on me. It was almost roll call time.

Something so trivial wouldn't have mattered to me. I was often exempted considering my duties around the school. But for someone like William, it was the little shove he needed to send him over.

"Why is everyone always getting in my way?" William snapped, his eyes were wide though, confused. Dantalion and Isaac drew to a halt and I paused, looking at him carefully. "Don't disturb my life anymore!"

"William." Dantalion started, but the blonde shook his head, putting a hand to his chest.

"Don't come near me again!" William started, his eyes growing wide, near pleading. "I'm a realist! Not an elector!"

Dantalion stiffened and my heart clenched, as I took a step towards William. It wasn't fair to be putting him through something like this—his life was hard enough. I was here to make it easier, but what good was I if he was still troubled like this?

I made a move towards him but a flash of crimson before me drew me to a halt as Dantalion grabbed William's wrist, his eyes hidden by his bangs. "But demons still exist."

Dantalion looked upwards, staring straight into William's eyes. "You have power William."

Images of William stopping people with mere words ran through my mind but I shook them off, tensing as Dantalion's grip tightened. "That is an unchangeable fact for anyone. Yet you're going to overlook that?"

William looked as if he'd been struck and Dantalion's eyes softened, a look of pain and sadness flickering through his eyes.

I put a hand to my head, blinking at the two in front of me.

"_Why are you always around anyway?"_

"_Because."_

"_Because what?"_

"_I owe him."_

Without even realizing it, my feet had moved forward and I was between the two, placing both hands on Dantalion and giving the demon a shove backwards. Dantalion's eyes widened and his gaze instantly snapped to me.

I stared at the floor, wide eyed as I felt William's gaze bore into the back of my head. My fingers trembled but I sucked in a breath, trying to slow my heart. "Roll... Roll call is almost over..."

Dantalion's eyes flickered and I turned my gaze away, moving to stand beside William.

_What just happened?_

* * *

"Honestly." William fumed, pacing about his room with a huff. "Dragging me into all this trouble, what is he thinking?"

"He's no good." I agreed, yawning as William ruffled his hair and violently fluffed his pillow.

The four of us had just barely managed to make roll call, with a little play of Mycroft's part. And after the fiasco had ended, Isaac had retired to his room and Dantalion had slipped off somewhere.

"Power this... The only power I want to posses is over the government and social class." William ranted, a yawn left his lip and he blinked sleepily, glancing to me. "Shouldn't you be asleep now?"

"I wanted to stay up with you a bit." I answered sleepily, rubbing my eyes and giving him a sloppy smile. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Absolutely not!" William's face flushed and his eyes grew wide. "That's beyond improper! Do you even know the amount of trouble we'd get in if we were caught—"

"You let me sleep with you when we were younger." I yawned, standing up and stretching my arms over my head. "I don't see the problem."

"There are plenty!" William snapped, his cheeks flushed a dark red. "Go to sleep! You're yawning after every other word!"

"Okay." I murmured, blinking at him. "Good night, William."

William blinked, looking surprised by the quiet compliance but he coughed into his hand, turning away with his arms crossed. "Good night."

I gave him a soft smile and opened the door, slipping outside. I paused a moment as his words hit my ears, bringing a smile to my face.

"Sweet dreams, Milo."

The door shut with a soft _click_ and I sighed, walking the few feet to my room not to far down. I paused on the way to the common room, spotting a familiar head of black hair stretched over the couch.

A frown touched my lips and I moved silently, my bare feet moving soundlessly across the wood. As I neared the couch, I blinked at the figure below me.

His face was far more relaxed when he was asleep. No crimson eyes boring into your soul. His slicked back black hair was tousled as his chest fell softly in time with his breathing. I stared at him for a moment, wondering if I should wake him up or not.

I reached a hand out to shake him awake, but found myself pausing. The way his brows seemed to furrow ever so slightly reminded me faintly of William when he slept. S if there were something he was troubling over, even in his sleep.

Dantalion's brows furrowed and his lips moved. I blinked, slightly curious as I leaned forward, trying to catch the words leaving his lips.

"C..." He breathed and my brows furrowed as I brought my ear closer.

"Cy..."

I frowned, his breath was near on my ear now as I leaned over the couch. What did he say?

"_Cyrus."_

I let out a muffled cry of surprise when I was jerked forward. I had been leaning so far forward that it had only taken a simple tug and I went over the side, tumbling down on the figure beneath me.

My eyes grew wide and I held my breath, not daring to breathe as Dantalion's breath ghosted over my ear, his arms wrapped around me tightly as he pulled me to his chest.

I felt his chest rise and fall, signaling that he was still asleep. I let out the breath I had been holding and turned my face upwards warily.

_Too close. _My breath caught at the sight of his face so close to my own. Even if he was asleep, the fear that any moment he would wake up lingered on my mind. _I need to go..._

I shifted and his grip tightened. One arm cradling my head to his chest while the other wrapped around my waist, my legs tangling with his. I cursed at the position and shifted, trying to find someway to weasel my way out.

"Why..." His breath ghosted over my face and I blinked, pausing as his grip tightened and his brows furrowed, a troubled look on his face. "Why don't you... remember?"

I froze. My gaze slowly traveled up his face and I paused looking up to him with wide eyes. His face slumped forward and his forehead was now pressed against mine. My eyes widened and I felt my breathing slow.

Dantalion's grip suddenly grew slack and he slumped. I waited a moment, judging that he was completely knocked out before I slipped from his grip. His fingers twitched when I left and his hand reached forward a bit, as if searching for the last bit of warmth.

Everything inside me screamed to scram, but something made me hesitate, looking down at his sleeping form, his tired face.

Hesitantly, I set my hand down on his forehead, letting it rest there for a moment. There was a low throb in my head, but I shook it off, staring down at his face.

"Good night, Dantalion."

With that quiet whisper, I left the room, near running for my life as I let the common room door slip shut behind me.

I sucked in a deep breath and headed for my room, the only light coming from the moon shining through the window.

I didn't like him, not one bit.

But it didn't mean I didn't feel bad for him.

* * *

Eyes of crimson followed the slender figure until the door closed shut, hiding her from his view.

Dantalion sighed, resting his arm over his eyes as he leaned into the stiff but softness of the couch, for a moment longing for his own home back in Hell. His eyes trailed back to the door and a frown touched his lips, his brows furrowing as he recalled her face, frightened, confused...

And no look of recognition whatsoever.

His hands curled into fists, but he held back the urge to slam it into something. The resemblance was far too clear; there was no way he could've been mistaken. It was her, it had to be. And the fact that she had finally showed up again, by Solomon's side, was too much of a coincidence.

It was like history repeating itself.

His eyes drew open and he let out a long breath, staring into the darkness of the room before him.

"Why don't you remember?"

* * *

**Hooray! An update! I just finished the anime too. Sad to see it end, but not surprised it ended the way it did. I almost had a flip out though (for those of you that have seen it too, you probably know why).**

**But at least the manga's still going! :D**

**Slow but steady.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVIEWS! You guys are all seriously too good for me. I do my best to try and get another chapter out much sooner!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
